Le concours des plus belles déclarations
by DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON
Summary: Venez découvrir l'annonce puis les OS participants au concours du Forum Damn Addict Lemon "les plus belles déclarations"!
1. Annonce

**Le Concours des plus belles déclarations!**

En utilisant n'importe quel(s) personnage(s) de Twilight, vous devez nous écrire une déclaration d'amour, d'amitié, de guerre, d'antipathie, de haine ou autres de minimum 1000 mots et de 2500 mots maximum!

Tous les sujets sont acceptés!

Seule obligation, celle d'utiliser ce mot dans votre OS: **Atypique**.

-Le One-shot doit être une nouvelle histoire et ne peut pas être poursuivi jusqu'à ce que le concours soit terminé.

-Maximum de trois participations par personne.

-**Attention, "Damn-Addict-Lemon" impose une nouvelle règle, INCONTOURNABLE!** Pour garantir un vote impartial (et pas lié à la "popularité" des auteurs qui pourrait empêcher de nouveaux talents de participer et de se  
>révéler) nous avons décidé d'imposer <strong>l'anonymat des auteurs!<strong>

C'est pourquoi, nous demandons à chaque participant d'envoyer leurs OS à cette adresse: **contest[.]damn[.]addict[.]lemon[]gmail[.]com** (retirer les crochets et ajouter dans celui qui est vide l'arobase qui n'apparait pas sur FF) ou de laisser un MP sur notre compte FF ! Ils seront ainsi validés par les membres du Staff du Forum, anonymes bien évidemment, et corrigés si nécessaire avant d'être publiés à la suite de cette annonce!  
><strong>Les fictions publiées par vous-même seront éliminés d'office !<strong>

Il est normal que nous vous demanderons de ne cherchez pas à savoir qui a écrit quel OS, de laisser des reviews révélant qui est l'auteur de l'histoire ou de faire de pubs pour tel ou tel OS dans vos fictions afin de préserver cette règle !

A la fin du concours nous ferons paraître les résultats et les noms des auteurs. Après ce sera de leur libre choix de publier sur leur compte FF où là, vous pourrez les féliciter de leur travail.

- En début d'OS veuillez inscrire l'en-tête suivant :

**Le concours des plus belles déclarations!  
>Titre de votre déclaration:<br>Personnage(s):  
>Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : <strong>**http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr****/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

Le concours débutera du 10/10/2011 au 13/11/2011  
>Les bureaux de votes seront ouverts du 1411/2011 au 20/11/2011  
>Les résultats des trois meilleures déclarations seront affichés le 2111/2011

.

.

**A vos claviers et n'hésitez pas à vous laissez emporter par la poésie des déclarations!**

.

Le Staff du Forum


	2. Je te hais

**Le concours des plus belles déclarations !**

**Titre : Je te hais…**

**Personnages : Leah et Sam.**

**Rating : M soft.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

Si Sue Clearwater avait pu se douter du contenu de l'enveloppe posée sur le bureau de sa fille, elle ne l'aurait sans doute jamais postée. Si elle avait deviné que la jeune femme n'avait nullement l'intention qu'un jour sa lettre soit lue par son destinataire et de la colère de sa fille en apprenant que Sam l'avait désormais entre les mains, jamais elle ne l'aurait touchée.

C'est ainsi que par un beau matin, Sam Uley reçut une missive qui s'avéra être empoisonnée. Reconnaissant l'écriture de son ex il commença sa lecture.

Sam,

Je te hais…

Si j'ai écrit ces mots c'est pour ne pas te les cracher à la figure à chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de croiser ton chemin. Ce qui pour mon plus grand désespoir arrive trop régulièrement. Ma réputation a déjà assez souffert comme ça.

Tu dois sans doute être au courant puisque tu en es le principal responsable. Mais depuis notre rupture les membres de notre tribu, mes voisins ont oublié mon nom. Je ne suis plus Leah mais la fille que son fiancé a larguée pour sa cousine. Ou la fille revêche au sale caractère.

Moi un sale caractère ! Une journée dans ma peau et le plus gentil des agneaux se transformerait en loup hargneux.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est que depuis que tu m'as vulgairement jetée pour celle qui disait être ma sœur de cœur je ne te reconnais plus. A part jouer au toutou pour ma chère cousine tu fais quoi de ta vie ? Où est passé l'homme passionné, celui qui avait pleins de projets, qui voulait voyager et vivre de sa passion ? Où est l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse !

Peut-être vaut-il mieux pour lui qu'il ait vraiment disparu car si je le retrouve ce n'est pas mon poing qu'il recevra mais bien un coup de pied bien placé histoire de l'émasculer !

Revenons à nos moutons ! Puis-je avoir l'honneur et le privilège de connaître la vérité ? Je voudrais savoir ce qu'Emilie a de plus que je n'avais pas. Ah ! Oui j'ai trouvé, Sainte Emilie est une pro des petits plats et des tâches ménagères. Si c'est pour ça, je peux le crier haut et fort, tu as fait le bon choix car je ne me destine nullement à un destin de boniche et tu le sais très bien.

Donc, reprenons tes mots : Emilie est la femme de ta vie. C'est étrange puisqu'il y a à peine quelques mois tu jurais que c'était moi. Nous formions un couple atypique certes, autour de nous, personne ne comprenait que nous soyons inséparables. Deux forts caractères comme les nôtres ne peuvent pas s'entendre pensaient-ils. C'est eux qui devaient avoir raison finalement.

Pourtant, il y a peu je voyais une étincelle quand tu me regardais. Je pouvais déchiffrer chacun de tes états d'âme de rebelle. Et toi tu me voyais, moi Leah et non le garçon manqué dont je donnais l'image.

Nous sommes passés d'amis à petits amis sans même nous en rendre compte, c'était juste naturel dans l'ordre des choses. Nous avions grandi et nos sentiments avec nous.

Ce que peu de gens savent c'est que toi, Sam le révolté tu es le pire des romantiques. Je crois que j'ai toujours su que tu serais mon premier en tout. Nous avions passé toutes les étapes, une à une, sauf la dernière et la plus importante. Pourtant tu retardais toujours l'échéance malgré t'avoir dit être prête. Non tu voulais que notre première fois soit parfaite, spéciale.

Je me rappelle de cette journée comme si c'était hier !

Tu as fait les choses en grand m'emmenant dans notre crique favorite pour un pique-nique. Et comble du romantisme tu m'as demandé ma main avec une bague traditionnelle Quileute tressée par tes soins sur laquelle tu avais fait ajouter un petit rubis, ma pierre préférée. C'était tout simplement sublime. Une larme avait perlé sur ma joue, l'émotion avait été trop forte. Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse l'avenir semblait plein de promesse.

Les mots ne sortant pas de mes lèvres je les avais scellées aux tiennes. Nos corps s'était pressés l'un contre l'autre comme aimantés. J'avais senti tes mains sur mon corps éveillant mes sens, provoquant l'embrasement de mon bas ventre alors que nos vêtements tombaient petit à petit. Sous ton regard je m'étais sentie belle, je m'étais sentie femme.

Nos corps dansaient ensemble se cherchant, s'éloignant, se retrouvant, se désirant. J'étais nue sur le sable qui m'irritait la peau pourtant la seule chose qui comptait c'était toi, tes mains sur mon corps bouillonnant, tes lèvres sur ma peau. Mon centre dégoulinait du désir que tu avais fait naître, je n'attendais qu'une chose : être tienne.

Mais tu avais décidé de me torturer jouant de tes doigts sur mon bouton de chair m'arrachant des halètements. J'étais hypnotisée par ton membre tendu que tu offrais à ma vue pour la première fois. Je frissonnais d'anticipation et de peur. Tes yeux s'étaient soudés aux miens tandis que tu t'insinuais en moi. Ma barrière avait été rompue sous la pression et j'avais dû me pincer les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur. J'avais ma fierté et ton visage était si beau à ce moment-là que je n'ai pas voulu gâcher cet instant.

La douleur se résorbait peu à peu et je pouvais sentir les prémices du plaisir. Rien de transportant mais le simple fait de me sentir aussi lier à toi me transportait de bonheur. Ta jouissance proche, je me délectais de chacune de tes expressions savourant de te voir te laisser aller avec tant de volupté. Mon nom sortant de ta bouche alors que le plaisir te terrassait fut la plus belle des musiques.

Nous étions restés enlacés savourant le moment présent. Malheureusement pour moi toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, n'est-ce pas !

La fièvre avait pris possession de ton corps je dus te ramener chez toi.

Le lendemain venant aux nouvelles je ne te trouvais nulle part tu avais disparu. Même ta propre mère ne s'expliquait pas ton absence. Les jours défilaient et rien, aucune nouvelle de ta part, la Push était en alerte pour te retrouver. Seuls les Anciens ne s'inquiétaient pas. Me faisant enrager, ils me répétaient que tu reviendrais quand tu serais prêt ! Prêt à quoi ? Je me le demande toujours.

C'est là qu'intervient Emilie, ma sœur de cœur débarquée de sa réserve pour me soutenir. Je lui en étais tellement reconnaissante d'être venue pour me réconforter. Aujourd'hui je ne rêve que d'une chose qu'elle ne soit jamais venue. Ironique non ?

Tu finis par revenir. Ton sport favori était devenu l'art et la manière d'éviter Leah.

Je te surpris plusieurs fois en train de converser avec ma cousine. Je pensais que c'était bon signe… Pourtant tu t'acharnais à m'ignorer. Je m'entêtais à vouloir comprendre ton silence.

Je ne comprenais pas ce revirement, regrettais-tu d'avoir demandé ma main ? Il faut le croire car quand j'ai fini par réussir à provoquer une confrontation, tu as rompu nos fiançailles sans un regard, piétinant mon cœur au passage.

Ma vie était devenue un cauchemar et il s'assombrit encore une fois de plus quand ma chère cousine fut attaquée par un ours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle serait devenue si tu ne l'avais pas sauvée. Ma première pensée quand j'ai appris la nouvelle fut de courir t'embrasser pour vérifier que tu allais bien puis je me suis souvenue, après un brusque retour à la réalité, que tu m'avais enlevé ce droit.

Pour ajouter à mon malheur, désormais je te croisais tous les jours à l'hôpital où Emilie séjournait. Je pouvais lire tes remords dans ton regard.

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui ternissait ma vie. Tu le sais car celle que j'aimais plus que tout au monde n'osait plus croiser mon regard, ni prononcer un seul mot en ma présence.

Je hais ma naïveté de l'époque. J'aurais dû comprendre ce qui se manigançait dans mon dos. J'aurais dû voir comment tu la regardais.

Sam, ma vie aurait-elle été différente si tu avais eu l'honnêteté de venir m'annoncer par toi-même que tu aimais ma cousine plutôt que je le découvre en vous voyant vous embrasser ? Je ne pense pas : une trahison reste une trahison !

Mais en mémoire de notre amitié j'aurais espéré autre chose de ta part.

Si tu veux récupérer ta bague, elle t'attend, tu peux venir la chercher quand tu veux. Ainsi tu pourras l'offrir à ma chère cousine. Les rubis ne sont pas ses pierres préférées mais je suis sûre qu'elle lui plaira puisqu'elle aime ce qui était à moi. Si tu ne viens pas je la vendrai aux enchères au plus offrant.

Cependant, je te jure que si un jour tu fais du mal à ma cousine je te tue. Emilie est ma sœur de cœur et on ne touche pas à ma famille.

Sam,

Je te hais car malgré tout je t'aime encore !

Leah


	3. Quand Aro s'ennuie

**Le concours des plus belles déclarations!**

**Titre de votre déclaration: Quand Aro s'ennuie**

**Personnages: Le clan Volturi dans son ensemble**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aro s'ennuyait.

Les Cullen ne faisaient plus parler d'eux, le problème avec Joham était réglé et aucun enfant de la lune ne s'égarait dans la région de Volterra.

En clair, les Volturi étaient de repos, même si ça ne plaisait pas à l'un des trois rois.

_Nous sommes des êtres plus qu'__**atypiques**__ ! _pensa-t-il, morose. _L'ennui ne devrait pas nous toucher !_

Même Marcus, qui ne faisait d'habitude pas grand-chose de ses journées, semblait s'amuser à classer tous les livres de la bibliothèque du château par ordre alphabétique _et_ à vitesse humaine.

Un comble !

Et l'utilisation de son don ne l'amusait plus pour le moment, complètement blasé de revoir inlassablement les mêmes choses dans les esprits de sa garde personnelle.

Alors il réfléchit à un moyen original de passer son temps, à quelque chose qui lui ferait oublier pendant quelques temps son immortalité trop pesante.

_Un bal ?_ pensa-t-il. _Non ! On en a déjà fait des dizaines ces cinquante dernières années !_

_Une chasse aux loups-garous ? Mmh, ça aurait pu être une bonne idée mais Caius prendrait très mal la suggestion…_

_Mettre en place une élection présidentielle pour notre trône ? Non, ça poserait plus de problèmes que ça ne m'amuserait. Et puis faudrait soudoyer les participants pour qu'ils se retirent avant d'être élu ou les tuer s'ils refusent. Une vraie prise de tête même si ça plairait à Jane !_

Et puis, un matin, alors qu'il s'admirait devant un miroir, il eut l'idée du siècle !

C'est avec un sourire machiavélique qu'il appela ses troupes pour qu'ils se regroupent devant lui et ses frères dans la salle des trônes.

C'est en vrillant tous les vampires de la pièce de son regard calculateur qu'il se leva et intima le silence de ce seul geste.

Et c'est avec sa voix doucereuse, presque mielleuse –celle qu'il utilisait pour appâter des vampires prometteurs dans son clan- qu'il parla :

-Mes très chers amis ! Je sais que les temps sont calmes en ce moment et que beaucoup d'entre vous ne savent pas quoi faire de leurs mains, mais rassurez-vous ! J'ai trouvé la solution pour combattre l'ennui !

Tous étaient sur le qui-vive, impatient d'entendre les prochaines paroles de leur chef bien aimé. Jane en frissonnait d'impatience, avide de ressentir toutes ces émotions qui la tenaillait à chaque fois qu'Aro ouvrait la bouche.

-Je lance à vous tous, chers membres du clan des Volturi, le défi de nous faire, à mes frères et moi-même, une déclaration sur votre dévotion à notre égard ! Quel vaste sujet ! souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, rêveur.

Aro revint sur terre quand Marcus se racla discrètement la gorge et continua sur sa lancée :

-Vous avez trois jours –et pas une de plus !- pour vous préparer ! Après ce délai, nous vous écouterons tous et procèderons à un vote pour choisir les trois meilleurs ! Jane se fera le plaisir d'attribuer un lot de _consolations_ aux trois pires déclarations, n'est-ce pas ma chère !

-Oui, maitre ! minauda-t-elle en se frottant les mains, ravie.

-Maitre ? appela Félix.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce qu'on peut se mettre à deux ? Je suis nul, moi, en poésie !

Aro rumina, pas franchement content qu'on perturbe ses plans :

-Soit, accepta-t-il, malgré tout. Mais tu te mettras avec Diego ! Et si vous faites tout deux partis des trois derniers, vous aurez deux fois plus de punitions que les autres !

-Merci, maitre, sourit le colosse sous celui, résigné, de son nouveau binôme.

Les trois jours passèrent à une vitesse monstre, au plus grand plaisir d'Aro qui s'était senti revivre sous l'impatience qui s'était emparé de lui.

Il avait tout préparé : Fait décorer la salle des trônes pour qu'on se croie au douzième siècle –temps où les rois savouraient les divertissements des troubadours- et ordonné que du sang frais leur soit servi quand ils le voudraient.

Félix et Diego furent les premiers à passer et si leurs tenues de bouffons faisaient rire le reste de l'assemblé, Aro fut enchanté de leur implication. Sauf qu'il déchanta vite en les écoutant faire leur déclaration :

_-Nous sommes fiers de faire partis des Volturi !_

_Car ils représentent le pouvoir et la justice !_

_Sans eux, notre monde serait compromis !_

_Leurs forces est ce qui nous unit !_

_Nos rois sont tout pour nous !_

_Ils sont notre modèle, notre bijou !_

_Pour eux, nous sommes prêts à tout !_

_Alors méfiez-vous de nous !_

Marcus et Caius levèrent en même temps leur petit panneau de note, affichant un petit 2/10 alors qu'Aro, renfrogné –même s'il ne le montrait pas, rang royal oblige !- lui, se contenta d'un simple 1/10 –point obtenu grâce aux costumes :

-C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvés à _deux _et en _trois _jours ? demanda-t-il, les yeux plissés.

Et le reste ne fut guère mieux, au plus grand désespoir et colère d'Aro qui vit son incroyable idée du siècle réduite en cendres en à peine quelques heures.

Ce fut Jane qui ferma la marche et qui s'avança, droite, vers ses maitres avant de s'agenouiller devant celui qu'elle admirait le plus, avant de river ses yeux pourpres vers lui et de parler :

-Depuis soixante-sept ans je vous sers, vous les Volturi. Et pas une seule seconde ne passe sans que je ne remercie la destinée qui m'a permis de vous rejoindre. Grâce à vous, j'ai pu me venger de nos geôliers ! Vous nous avez offerts, à mon frère et moi, un foyer où nous pouvons exprimer nos dons et lutter contre ceux qui se dressent devant votre puissance ! Jamais, tant que je vivrais, Volterra ne sombrera dans l'oubli ! Jamais, tant que le venin continuera à circuler en moi, je laisserais quiconque souiller la magnificence que vous représentez, vous, mes maitres ! Que je sois démembrée et brûlée si un jour, je faillis à ma mission !

Marcus et Caius restèrent une seconde figés sous la déclaration de leur plus fidèle soldat avant qu'ils ne soulèvent leur panneau de note, où brillait un magnifique 10/10.

Aro ne put que suivre le mouvement alors qu'il regardait Jane, fier d'avoir dans son clan un vampire aussi fidèle qu'elle, même s'il fut déçu du reste.

Heureusement d'ailleurs que les Volturi régnait sur le monde vampirique et que le spectacle se soit fait dans l'intimité du clan, parce que niveau déclarations, ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire pour qu'ils soient tous du niveau de Jane et soient ainsi, prit au sérieux par le monde vampirique !

_Peut-être que je devrais organiser un duel avec les Cullen pour motiver mes troupes à s'améliorer… !_

.

**FIN**


	4. La lettre

**Le concours des plus belles déclarations!  
>Titre de votre déclaration: La lettre<br>Personnage(s): Bella  
>Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : <strong>**http:/ / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr****/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**0o0o0**

La jeune fille prit son manteau et sortit pour accomplir son rituel matinal qui n'avait rien d'**atypique**. Tout d'abord, elle alla récupérer le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres au bout de l'allée puis retourna vers la maison. Elle ramassa alors le journal du jour et la bouteille de lait que le livreur lui amenait tous les matins.

Dans la cuisine, elle posa le courrier sur la table et la bouteille de lait alla rejoindre celles des jours précédents dans le réfrigérateur.

L'instant d'après, elle mit en route la radio qui trônait sur le plan de travail et s'asseyait afin d'éplucher, comme chaque jours, les lettres qu'elle avait reçues.

_Sûrement des factures encore_ pensa-t-elle.

Effectivement, la plupart était des commandements de payer. L'électricité et l'eau entre autre, il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle pense à leur envoyer un chèque. Il y avait aussi des publicités en tout genre, vantant les mérites d'un sèche-cheveux ou annonçant une période de solde dans tel ou tel magasin.

Si Alice avait été là, elle l'aurait sans doute trainée dans un marathon du shopping. L'idée que son amie n'était pas à ses côtés, la rendit assez triste mais elle se reprit en voyant la dernière lettre du tas qu'elle avait ramassé. L'écriture ne lui était pas inconnue.

- Edward… murmura-t-elle.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'il lui avait envoyé une lettre. Il était parti, il l'avait quitté il y a quelques semaines et elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien contenir cette lettre.

Bien trop pressée de savoir, elle l'ouvrit sans préambule et commença sa lecture.

_Ma Bella,_

_Je sais que je n'ai plus le droit de dire que tu es MA Bella mais c'est plus fort que moi, plus fort que nous, plus fort que tout…_

_Ecrire ces mots me déchire le cœur. _

_Mon cœur est mort tu me diras… _

_Quoique non, tu ne le dirais probablement pas, tu as toujours pensé que j'en possédais un. _

_Pour être parfaitement honnête, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, je pensais également en avoir un. _

_Te quitter sans ma retourner, t'abandonner dans cette forêt, te laisser au milieu de nulle part ne sont que des confirmations que je n'ai pas de cœur. _

_Pourtant, lorsque tu es à mes côtés, je me sens vivant._

_J'ai l'impression qu'un brasier couve à l'intérieur de moi à chacun de tes regards. _

_J'ai l'impression de pouvoir entendre ce cœur soit disant mort résonner au fond de mes entrailles à chacun de tes baisers._

_Te laisser a été l'expérience la plus dure de toute mon existence. Mon monde s'est écroulé à mesure que je mettais de la distance entre nous._

_T'entendre crier désespérément mon nom m'a donné envie de me retourner, de revenir mais je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision pour toi, pour ta sécurité._

_Le pire a été de voir dans tes yeux que tu croyais tout ce que je te disais. Je n'oublierais jamais la déception et la douleur présentes dans ton regard au moment où je prononçais les paroles qui je savais nous seraient fatales._

_Comment as-tu pu croire un instant que tu n'étais rien pour moi ?_

_Ne t'ai-je pas suffisamment répété que tu étais toute ma vie ?_

_Comment as-tu pu croire que je ne t'aimais pas ?_

_Ne t'ai-je pas suffisamment répété que je t'aimais plus que de raison ?_

_Comment as-tu pu croire que tu n'étais qu'une distraction ?_

_Ne t'ai-je pas suffisamment répété que mon monde ne tournait qu'autour de toi ?_

_Comment as-tu pu croire que je pourrais facilement passer à autre chose ?_

_Ne t'ai-je pas suffisamment répété que rien d'autre que toi ne comptait ?_

_Comment as-tu pu croire tout cela ?_

_Ne t'ai-je pas suffisamment répété tout cela ?_

_Comment ?_

_Il faut croire que je n'ai pas été assez convaincant dans mes paroles ou dans mes actions._

_Même si je sais que ma décision de partir est la bonne, aujourd'hui je m'en mords les doigts._

_J'ai mis le plus de distance possible entre nous pour ne pas être tenté de revenir te supplier de me pardonner et de me reprendre._

_Je t'écris cette lettre du fin fond de la Sibérie. Et même de là, toutes mes pensées convergent vers toi._

_La neige m'entoure et je pense à ta peau._

_Le soleil brille et je pense à tes yeux._

_Les fleurs éclosent et je pense à ton odeur._

_Tout me renvoie à toi, je ne peux même pas fermer les yeux…_

_Lorsque je le fais, je peux voir ton visage s'illuminer de par ma seule présence._

_Lorsque je le fais, je peux voir tes lèvres se tendre dans l'expectative d'un de mes baisers._

_Lorsque je le fais, je peux voir tes rougeurs apparaitre sur tes joues alors que ton désir pour moi t'envahit._

_Je suis un lâche._

_Je le regrette._

_Si tu savais combien je le regrette._

_Comment ai-je pu penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant que je pourrais survivre loin de toi ?_

_Loin de ta chaleur je ne suis rien._

_Je donnerais tout pour t'entendre rire à nouveau._

_Je donnerais tout pour voir cette étincelle de bonheur au fond de tes yeux._

_Je donnerais tout pour un seul de tes regards._

_Mais je ne mérite rien de tout cela. Je suis un monstre._

_Tu pensais que j'avais une âme ? _

_Qu'en penses-tu réellement maintenant que je suis parti de la manière la plus horrible qui soit ?_

_Qu'en penses-tu réellement maintenant que ma présence ne t'intoxique plus ?_

_Qu'en penses-tu réellement maintenant qu'un de ma race a failli faire de toi son casse croute ?_

_Qu'en penses-tu réellement maintenant que tu es passée si près de la mort ?_

_Je pensais que James était le plus dangereux pour toi._

_Je me trompais lourdement._

_Le danger immédiat pour toi, c'est moi. _

_Juste moi. _

_Rien que moi. _

_Encore moi. _

_Ca a toujours été moi._

_La seule chose qui me fait tenir loin de toi c'est l'espoir._

_L'espoir que tu sois heureuse un jour._

_L'espoir que tu sois amoureuse un jour._

_L'espoir que tu te maries un jour._

_L'espoir que tu ais des enfants un jour._

_L'espoir qu'un jour tu vives une vie remplie de toutes ces choses que je ne pourrais jamais t'apporter._

_J'aurais aimé te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances._

_J'aurais aimé être un stupide lycéen dicté par son trop plein d'hormones._

_J'aurais aimé entendre mon cœur battre à l'unisson avec le tien._

_J'aurais aimé t'emmener au restaurant et profiter du repas avec toi._

_J'aurais aimé me balader au bord de la plage, ta main dans la mienne, sans craindre une éclaircie._

_J'aurais aimé t'embrasser sans retenues aucunes._

_J'aurais aimé qu'on se dispute sans craindre de perdre le contrôle._

_J'aurais aimé te caresser sans craindre de te casser._

_J'aurais aimé te faire l'amour tendrement sans craindre de te tuer._

_Tout aurait été plus simple… Pour toi… Pour moi… Pour nous…_

_Mais ce n'est pas le cas et ça ne le sera jamais._

_Loin de toi je meurs à petit feu et je le mérite._

_Cette lettre est en quelque sorte la dernière irruption que je ferais dans ta vie. Je sais que je t'ai promis que ce serait comme si je n'avais jamais existé mais je voulais te donner des réponses._

_Je voulais que tu saches que je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai pu te dire dans cette forêt._

_A défaut de me pardonner un jour, j'espère que tu pourras me comprendre._

_Si j'en possède un, mon cœur t'appartient sois-en sûre._

_Si j'en possède une, mon âme t'appartient sois-en sûre._

_Pour toujours et à jamais tien,_

_Edward._

La jeune femme caressa tendrement les pages manuscrites. Elle voulait pleurer mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était le passé, il fallait qu'elle oublie, elle ne devait plus y penser.

Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur maintenant.

Les sonneries retentirent à son oreille. Il fallait qu'il réponde, lui seul pourrait la consoler et elle en avait besoin.

- Allo ?

Entendre sa voix la soulagea immédiatement.

- C'est moi… souffla-t-elle alors que les sanglots obstruaient sa gorge.

- Tout va bien mon amour ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

- J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin.

- Une lettre ? Quelle lettre ?

Elle sourit. Il ne pouvait pas le voir mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- La lettre que tu m'as envoyée après m'avoir quittée il y a dix ans, lâcha-t-elle.

- Oh ! Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

Bella se mit à rire.

- Il faut croire que les services postaux ne sont plus du tout ce qu'ils étaient… Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis contente que tu ais changé d'avis il y a dix ans.

C'était à son tour de rire maintenant.

- J'en suis heureux aussi Bella. Je rentre dans deux jours mais je peux avancer mon départ si tu veux ?

- Non ça va, ne t'en fais pas. A ton retour tu voudras bien me montrer ce que tu entendais par _« J'aurais aimé te faire l'amour tendrement sans craindre de te tuer » _?

Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Edward ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Surtout garde cette idée en tête, je serais là dès ce soir.

Ils se mirent à rire de concert.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il finalement.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté. A ce soir ?

- A ce soir.

Ils raccrochèrent ensemble.

A ce jour, tous les espoirs du jeune homme s'étaient réalisés.

Bella était heureuse.

Bella était amoureuse.

Bella était mariée.

Bella était maman d'une merveilleuse petite fille.

Et tout cela avec lui.

Lui pour toujours.

Lui à jamais.


	5. Jasper fait sa demande

**Le concours des plus belles déclarations!**

**Titre de votre déclaration: Jasper fait sa demande**

**Personnages: Jasper et Alice**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Mais arrête de faire les cent pas, soupira Bella alors qu'elle lançait un regard noir à Edward afin qu'il garde sa bouche fermée alors qu'il luttait contre le fou rire qui menaçait d'éclater. Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime ! De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Mais Alice est si… Si… Et moi, je ne suis que Jasper !

Edward se précipitait de quitter le salon mais ses rires parvinrent aux oreilles des deux jeunes adultes restés au salon alors qu'il montait les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

-Je suis minable ! se lamenta le blond en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

-Tu es juste stressé car tu vas franchir le pas ! C'est une grande étape, surtout avec Alice !

-Mais si elle dit non ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si elle refuse ?

-Jasper, souffla Bella d'une voix rassurante alors qu'elle posa une main sur son épaule. Toi et Alice êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, c'est une évidence ! Elle ne refusera pas ! Mieux, elle n'attend que ça !

-C'est vrai ? s'enquit-il, plein d'espoir. Vous en avez parlés ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Bella rigola doucement avant de se lever, prête à rejoindre son petit-ami qui l'attendait sagement à l'étage :

-Je sais que tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de lui poser la question fatidique !

Bella déposa un bisou sur sa joue avant de quitter à son tour le salon, laissant un Jasper complètement euphorique des derniers mots de sa meilleure amie.

Certes, il n'avait que vingt-deux ans et étudiait toujours afin d'obtenir son diplôme en psychologie criminelle mais depuis quelques semaines maintenant, il avait envie de franchir le cap avec Alice, sa petite-amie depuis six mois et cinq jours.

C'est pourquoi tous s'étaient réunit chez les Cullen –les parents d'Alice et Edward- afin de célébrer la bonne nouvelle car ils savaient –même si Jasper en doutait dans ses moments d'angoisse- que leur petit ange allait dire _oui_.

-Helloooooooo tout le monde ! cria Alice en pénétrant dans le manoir de ses parents. Je suis rentrée !

Jasper sentit sa peur reprendre le dessus sur lui. Il commença à transpirer tout en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire ! C'était trop tôt ! Il allait l'effrayer et elle le quitterait, le laissant seul et suicidaire !

-Jasper ! s'écria-t-elle en le voyant assis sur un canapé du salon. Je ne savais pas que tu serais là ! Je croyais que tu serais rentré chez tes parents ! Pas que je ne suis pas contente de te voir, bien au contraire ! Je suis trop contente que tu sois là !

Elle l'embrassa avidement mais remarqua vite que Jasper n'était pas dans son état normal, ne lui rendant pas son baiser avec le même entrain qu'elle :

-Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es malade ? Tu es tout blanc.

-Alice, je voudrais que tu arrêtes de parler et que tu m'écoute très attentivement ! dit-il fermement.

Alice perdit sa bonne humeur d'un seul coup, sentant même une peur sournoise s'infiltrer en elle.

_Oh non, il va me quitter ! _s'angoissa-t-elle.

Jasper ne prêtait pas attention à la tension qui avait envahit sa petite-amie, ni aux personnes de leurs deux familles s'approcher doucement du salon, sans y entrer, afin d'écouter sa déclaration. A la place, il garda la tête baissée et rassembla du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ses pensées :

-Alice, dit-il d'un ton tremblant avant de se racler la gorge. Je sais que je ne suis pas l'homme idéal. Je suis trop renfermé sur moi-même et me perds trop facilement dans mon travail. C'est toi qui m'as permis de m'améliorer et d'être l'homme qui se tient devant toi.

-Jazz, souffla-t-elle.

-Non, Alice, ne dis rien, s'il te plait ! Si tu m'interromps, je n'arriverais pas à sortir tout ce que j'ai prévu de te dire !

Jasper soupira, à bout de nerf tout en tirant sur ses cheveux. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui faire sa demande ?

-Alice, dès que je t'ai vu dans ce café, m'aborder comme tu l'as fait, j'ai su que c'était toi la femme de ma vie. Chaque jour, tu colores ma vie de ta simple présence. Ton enthousiasme me contamine et me rend complètement heureux de vivre ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi ! C'est déjà dur de ne pas pouvoir vivre ensemble, de ne pas partager notre quotidien…

Jasper sentait sa confiance en lui revenir au galop, maintenant qu'il avait commencé sa déclaration c'est pourquoi il leva sa tête vers Alice afin de plonger ses yeux azur dans ceux émeraude de la jeune femme qui, émue, avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Je veux voir tes innombrables chaussures éparpillés dans tout mon appartement ! Te voir classer mes vêtements par famille puis par couleur. Me dire quelle tenue porter pour la journée. Parce que je t'aime, Alice, et que je t'accepte complètement pour ce que tu es, toi et tes tocs complètements farfelus ! Ton dynamisme plus qu'**atypique** et à toute épreuve ! Je sais que je ferais pleins d'erreurs qui t'énerveront et que tu mettras ma patience à rude épreuve, mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque car je sais que notre couple le mérite ! On en vaut la peine, Alice !

Il se leva avant de poser un genou à terre et de tendre une petite boite qu'il ouvrit laissant apparaitre un jeu de clés dans lequel était accroché un porte-clés du chat du Cheshire d'Alice au pays des merveilles –roman qu'adorait la jeune sœur d'Edward depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

-Alice, même si ça ne fait que six mois et cinq jours que nous sommes ensembles, veux-tu venir emménager chez moi et de partager mon immense dressing ?

-OUI ! OUI ! OUI ! hurla-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de Jasper qui soupirait de soulagement alors que leurs familles entrèrent enfin dans le salon en applaudissant.

Et alors que le jeune blond s'arrêta d'embrasser sa petite-amie qui semblait intenable, la voix tonitruante d'Emmett s'éleva dans la pièce :

-Et ben Jasper, je me demande ce que tu vas faire quand tu vas demander ma cousine en mariage ! s'esclaffa-t-il. En tout cas, bon courage à toi, vieux ! Tu en auras besoin avec une tornade comme Alice !

Jasper écarquilla des yeux, sentant déjà l'angoisse revenir au galop face à la nouvelle demande qu'il devra bientôt faire alors tout le monde le félicitait d'avoir franchit cette grande étape dans la vie d'un couple.

.

**FIN**


	6. Ecoutes mon coeur brisé

**Le concours des plus belles déclarations!**

**Titre:** Ecoutes mon coeur brisé.

**Personnages:** Bella & Edward

**Disclaimer:** Twilight et son univers est l'oeuvre de Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages.

Note de l'auteur: Le titre de la chanson présente dans cet OS est Like a Song de Lenka. Libre à vous de l'écouter en même temps que de la lire.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge semblait suspendu alors que je fixais tes prunelles ambrées. Ton visage, si parfait, ravagé de tristesse, se trouve à quelques mètres de moi.

Tu appréhendes. Tu peux.

Mes larmes ne coulent pas, ça fait bien longtemps déjà qu'elles sont taries. Pourtant, j'ai beaucoup pleuré ces derniers mois... Pleuré de tristesse d'abord, puis de rage. Avant d'abdiquer et de renoncer à toi, à nous, à notre amour. Oui, tu m'as fais renoncer. J'ai douté de tout. J'ai même cru à un rêve.

Tu baisses la tête, tu ne pipes pas mot. Parles moi!

Tu ouvres la bouche, tu sembles sur le point de dire quelque chose.

Tu dis que tu es désolé... Tu sembles sincère. Je ne sait pas si je dois te croire.

Je te demande pourquoi. C'est cette question que j'ai hurlé durant des mois, hurlé à Dieu, au Destin, à l'Univers, qu'en sais-je encore? Je souhaites cette réponse qui m'a manqué, qui peut encore me faire mal.

Tu dis que c'était pour mon bien, pour me protéger. Tu doutes toi-même de ta réponse. Tu ne sais plus toi non plus.

**« Je te hais. » **

Ce sont les seuls mots qui fusent de ma bouche. J'enchaine alors, plus rien ne semble pouvoir m'arrêter. Il faut que ça sorte. Par tous les moyens. Il faut que je te le dise. Et après j'y verrais plus clair. Après.

**«Tu m'as laissée seule. Tu m'avais fait une promesse pourtant. Tu avais dit que tu resterais, tant que ce serait ce que je voulais. Tu avais promis Edward. Tu as failli à ta promesse. »**

Tu t'excuses. Si tu pouvais pleurer, tu serais en larmes je crois.

Mais tu as déjà menti. Je doute de pouvoir discerner la vérité sur ton visage. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Tu demandes pardon. Ta voix se brises. Tu m'expliques tout. Tu me dis que tu es mort deux fois ce jour là. Lorsque tu as su que tu allais m'abandonner, et lorsque je n'ai rien fait pour te retenir quand tu m'as menti. Tu avoues donc m'avoir menti. Tu as affirmé que tu ne m'aimais plus. Que c'était une erreur. Qu'une relation aussi atypique ne devait pas exister. Ce mensonge a hanté ma vie durant plus de six mois.

**« Tu m'as pris mes photos, ma berceuse. Tu ne m'as laissé qu'avec ces souvenirs qui font mal. »**

Tu t'excuses encore. Tu les as apportés. Je prend délicatement les photos, en faisant attention à ne pas te frôler. Ne surtout pas te toucher. Sinon, je perdrais le peu de contrôle que je possède sur moi-même. Et ces mots que j'ai si longtemps répétés à moi même pour te les dire, disparaitrons dans le néant. Il faut que tu saches. Pour nous, pour qu'on puisse aller de l'avant.

**« Je n'étais plus rien après ton départ. Je n'étais plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle que tout âme avait déserté. Je ne peux pas vivre sans âme. Mon âme, c'est toi. C'est ton amour qui m'aidait à me lever le matin, ton sourire qui me donnait de la joie, ta voix qui m'endormait le soir, et tes baisers qui entretenaient mon bonheur. Ma vie c'est toi. »**

Mes mots te touchent. Tu murmures quelque chose. « Tu es toute mon existence. » Je crois rêver. Mon imagination me fait entendre ce que je veux que tu me dises. Mais tu me regardes avec cet éclat de détermination dans le regard. Tes prunelles sont noires. Tout en toi transpire l'amour. C'est ce que je veux croire.

Sans le vouloir, cette chanson qui décrit si bien ce que j'ai vécu se déroule dans ma tête. Si je savait chanter, je le ferais. Je la connais par cœur maintenant. On aurait dit que Lenka savait parfaitement ce que j'ai ressenti tout au long de ce cauchemar. On aurait dit qu'elle l'avait écrit pour moi.

_''I can't forget you when you're gone''_

C'était vrai. Je n'ai pas réussi à t'oublier, comme tu me l'as demandé.

_'' You're like a song that goes around in my head ''_

Partout où j'allais, tout me rappelait ton souvenir.

'_'And how I regret, it's been so long, _

_Oh, what went wrong? Could it be something I said? ''_

Je n'ai pas su ce qui avait declanché ton départ. Ça n'a pas pu être seulement l'incident avec Jasper.

C'était surement autre chose. Une somme de raisons qui, s'additionnant, ont causé ma perte.

_''Time, make it go faster,_

_Or just rewind when I'm wrapped in your arms ''_

J'ai supplié pour que tu reviennes. J'ai pleuré pendant des heures. Rien n'y a fait.

_''All afternoon long, It's with me the same song_

_You left a light on inside me, my love''_

Parce que, quoi qu'il arrive, je suis et resterai à toi. Pour toujours.

_''I can remember the way that it felt to be_

_Holding on to you...''_

Rien n'est plus indescriptible que la sensation de tes bras froids autour de moi. Rien n'est plus beau que ça.

_''I can't forget you when you're gone_

_You're like a song that goes around in my head ''_

Et même si j'avais pu t'oublier, rien n'aurait pu me decider à le faire. Je t'aime. A jamais.

'_'And how I regret, It's been so long,_

_Oh what went wrong? Could it be something I said?''_

Alors j'ai douté de moi même, de notre histoire, de ces mots que tu m'as dit et repetés si souvent. Je t'aime. J'ai cru que mon insignifiance face a toi, parfait et éternel, avait causé la fin de notre histoire.

_''Time, make it go faster_

_Or just decide to back to my happy heart ''_

Et tu es là. Après ces six long mois, après m'avoir tourné le dos, tu es là à nouveau. J'étais seule alors. Il n'y a plus guère qu'Angela maintenant pour accepter de me parler. Jessica et les autres m'ont laissé seule sitôt que Mike a recommencé à s'intéresser à moi. De même que Jacob, qui, amoureux de moi, ne supportais plus l'amour que je te porte, mon silence et mes larmes qui témoignaient de mon cœur meurtri.

Je voulais revivre. Je voulais ton souvenir, plus vivant que jamais. Et mon cerveau malade m'envoyait ces hallucinations lorsque l'adrénaline parcourait mes veines. A Port Angeles d'abord, puis avec les motos. Et enfin, sur cette falaise, de là où j'ai sauté aujourd'hui. Alice m'avait vu bien sûr. Et bien sûr, tu étais là, ivre de rage et fou d'inquiétude lors de mon retour à la maison.

Tu me regarde toujours. Tu as cette lueur de tristesse et de culpabilité dans les yeux. Ai-je dis quelque chose durant mon moment d'absence? Je crois que j'ai chanté finalement. Oui, je crois que j'ai chanté la chanson a mi-voix, presque religieusement.

Alors maintenant, tu sais. Tu connais ma souffrance, celle-la même que tu m'as infligé.

Tu sais à quel point je te hais. Et aussi à quel point je t'aime.

Tu t'approches. J'entends un bruit étrange. Je crois que ça vient de moi. Je suis en train de pleurer. Tu me dis que tout va bien, que c'est fini, que tu es là maintenant.

Tu me fais ta propre déclaration. Tu dis que sans moi, tu n'es rien, que ta vie est telle une nuit sans lune, sans lumières, sans joie. Tu m'embrasses alors la joue. Puis le front. Alors tu me dis que tu n'envisages pas la vie (ta non-vie) sans moi. Que tu souhaites passer l'éternité avec moi, que ce sera comme je le déciderai, vampire ou non. Pour la première fois de ma vie, tu me laisses le choix sur ce point.

Tu n'as pas compris que ça fait bien longtemps qu'il est fait. Que ce sera toi, pour toujours.

Je t'embrasse alors. Je veux plus. Je veux sceller notre amour pour de bon. Je veux que tu fasses de moi une femme, ta femme. Je veux que tu me prennes ce que j'ai de plus précieux, mon innocence.

Tu as peur, tu commences par refuser. Puis, a force de baisers, de suppliques, tu abdiques. Allongés sur mon lit, dans ma chambre d'adolescente, nous prenons notre temps. Le temps de nous découvrir, dans tous les sens du terme.

Nus l'un contre l'autre, nous découvrons les secrets cachés du plaisir charnel. Tes caresses enflamment mes sens. Les miennes t'arrachent des grondements chargés de désir. Doucement, tes mains arrivent Là. A cet endroit si sensible et tout à toi. Tendrement, tu explores, et je découvre des sensations jusque là inconnues.

Tu hésites maintenant, tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu as peur de me faire mal, de ne pas réussir. Tu es aussi novice que moi dans ce domaine. Ça me rassure.

Il ne reste plus qu'un pas à franchir. Tu me regardes comme si tu cherchais mon approbation.

D'un seul regard, je te la donne. Plus besoin de mots, mon corps entier te réclame.

**« Je t'aime Bella. Pour toujours et à jamais. Pour l'éternité toute entière. »**

A ces mots, tu entres en moi, jusqu'à toucher à cette barrière de pureté, témoin de mon innocence. La dernière barrière entre nous. Elle cède. J'ai mal. Je ne dit rien, mais tu le vois bien. Tu t'immobilises, au prix de ton plaisir personnel. Tu meures d'envie de bouger, je le voit bien, mais tu refuses de me faire du mal. Plus jamais, sous quelque forme que ce fût.

Quelques minutes encore, et la douleur s'estompe. Je n'ai plus mal, mieux, j'aime ce que je ressent. D'un mouvement, tu commences alors à te mouvoir en moi. Nos souffles se mêlent, nos soupirs dévoilent notre plaisir.

Finalement, je te sent te tendre sur moi. Mon bonheur est indescriptible, le bien-être occupe tout mon corps. Le plaisir n'est pas a son apogée, mais lors de la première fois, ça doit être normal.

Tu viens enfin, murmurant mon prénom à l'infini, pendant que je soupire le tien. Toi et moi, ensembles, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, passons le reste de la nuit dans ma petite chambre de Forks. Oublieux du monde, ne se souciant que de notre bonheur personnel. Le reste attendra.

Certaines féministe doivent s'arracher les cheveux en me voyant céder si facilement. Mais qu'aurais-je du faire? Envoyer balader l'homme -le vampire- que j'aime? Au risque de le perdre définitivement?

Ce soir, je lui ai livré mon cœur, et tout ce qui allait avec. Mon âme, mon corps. Ma peine aussi.

Et nous, allongés dans ce lit, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus juste, de plus vrai et de plus sincère. Rien n'est

plus important en ce moment.

Tu chantes alors ma berceuse. Il est tard maintenant. Avant de clore mes yeux, je te murmure encore une fois mon amour.

**« Je t'appartiens désormais. Tout comme tu es à moi. Nous sommes l'un et l'autre liés pour l'éternité. Des âmes sœurs pour toujours. Je ne veut plus jamais être séparée de toi. J'en mourrai à coup sûr.**

**Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, plus que tout. »**

A ces mots je m'endort, plus sûre que jamais de notre amour, un sourire étirant mes lèvres.


	7. Déclaration Facebookienne

Le concours des plus belles déclarations !

Déclaration facebookienne.

Edward et Bella

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : .fr/

Le concours débutera le 10 octobre et sera clôturé le 13 novembre 2011

Les bureaux de votre seront ouvert du 14 novembre au 20 novembre 2011

Les résultats des trois meilleures déclarations seront affichés le 21 novembre 2011.

**Déclaration facebookienne.**

Comme d'habitude, j'ouvris ma boîte mail, mécaniquement, je passai en revue rapidement les messages, supprimant les quelques spams.

Ma mère, mon chéri et un message sur Facebook. J'aime les messages surtout sur ce support social, c'est toujours des gentillesses entre amis que nous ne fréquentons pas tous les jours ou des anecdotes **atypiques**.

J'ouvris celui de ma mère, comme d'habitude, elle réclamait des photos de ses petits-enfants en demandant des nouvelles. Je passai au suivant, j'y répondrai plus tard.

Jacob, je soupirais dès la première ligne, « J'ai une boulette dans une des usines je dois m'y arrêter avant de rentrer, pas sûr d'être à l'heure pour récupérer les gamins, tu peux y aller ? Jtm biz »

Je soufflais fortement avant de supprimer sa missive, agacée, je l'appellerai depuis la voiture. Le suivant s'afficha.

« Vous avez un message sur Facebook d'Edward Masen … Cliquez sur le lien…. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

J'avais l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner.

Je sentis ma main tremblée alors que je cliquais pour lire.

J'étais impatiente et tout aussi angoissée de découvrir les prochains mots qui allaient s'afficher.

Pourquoi ? Que voulait-il ? Cela fait si longtemps, 11, 12 ans, je n'en savais plus rien.

Cet homme à qui j'avais tout donné mes 15 ans fêtés. Je m'étais complètement abandonnée à lui, pourquoi au final ? Sa trahison, sa fuite.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge quand enfin le texte s'afficha.

« Bella,

Je suis certainement fou, mais surtout pathétique de t'écrire maintenant, mais depuis plus d'un an j'arrive à connaître des brides de ta vie via ton Facebook, mais voilà tu as restreint tous tes accès et ça me rend dingue de ne pouvoir contempler que cette minuscule photo, même si elle est magnifique.

Je pensais au bout de 10 ans t'avoir oublié, tu étais si loin. J'arrivais à faire bonne figure avec uniquement ton souvenir. Comme j'ai été déboussolé, il y a deux ans quand tu es revenue vivre chez tes parents. La première fois que je t'ai vu à la sortie de l'école, j'ai cru à un rêve, j'avais eu le fol espoir que tu étais divorcée.

Mais tu n'es pas restée, à peine trois mois. Si ces derniers ont été de la pure torture de te voir presque tous les jours, de subir ton ignorance, ce n'était rien quand j'ai compris que tu n'étais plus là. Tu étais reparti, loin, très loin de moi, redevenant inaccessible.

J'aurais dû le savoir que ce n'était que temporaire, le temps de je ne sais quoi. Cette voiture ridiculement chère qui était là les fins de semaine et qui me narguait devant chez tes parents, aurait dû m'alerter. J'avais bêtement cru que c'était ses droits de visite.

Je me souviendrai toujours de ce vendredi soir à la sortie de l'école, quand j'avais pris le chemin le plus long pour rentrer chez moi, juste dans l'espoir de t'apercevoir. Habituellement tu n'avais pas conscience de ce qui t'entourait, tu parlais et souriais à tes gamins, mais cette fois-ci j'avais pu enfin plonger mes prunelles dans les tiennes.

J'en avais été abasourdi toute la fin de semaine et je vois encore ce regard quand je ferme les yeux.

Je n'avais pas compris que c'était la dernière fois que je le croisais.

Depuis je te tracte sur la toile.

Je sais, je ne suis qu'un pervers, un connard, un abruti qui a gâché sa vie, il y a 12 ans.

J'ai rencontré l'être le plus pur qui soit et le plus innocent, le plus convoité et j'avais eu la chance que son regard se pose sur moi.

J'avais quitté la brune de l'époque qui me servait de vide couille les fins de semaine pour conquérir ton cœur et tu m'avais laissé approcher, malgré ton jeune âge. Tu étais si belle, si timide.

Mais tu étais si différente. Si je pouvais faire craquer toutes les meufs avec ma grosse cylindrée, toi elle t'effrayait. C'était si facile d'emmener y faire un tour une fille et de l'emballer dans les sous-bois à l'abri des indiscrets, mais toi non. Tu avais cette peur incontrôlable des motos, me rendant dépendant de ma mère pour qu'elle me prête sa voiture ou de mes amis pour que nous puissions faire des sorties tous ensemble.

Je devais réapprendre à flirter, réapprendre à séduire, à emballer une fille. Jamais je ne m'étais donné autant de mal pour quelqu'un. Mais surtout il fallait que j'apprenne à patienter. Je désirais tellement ton corps, j'étais actif depuis plus de 5 ans ayant perdu ma virginité à 14 ans alors que toi et tes 14 ans étiez telle une fleur qui ne demande qu'à s'ouvrir.

Tu te souviens de cet épisode, chez la blonde d'Emmett, auprès de la piscine ? Tu n'avais pas de maillot alors tu étais avec long tee-shirt qui ne cachait nullement tes jambes, je m'étais allongée dans le transat avec toi.

Te sentir si douce, si peu vêtue, si près que tout mon corps c'était réveillé pour toi. Tu n'en avais même pas conscience. C'est seulement quand j'ai dû aller plonger pour me rafraîchir les idées et qu'Emmett n'ayant rien perdu du spectacle me charriait que tu as compris mon trouble. Je me souviens encore de la rougeur de tes joues quand enfin tu as saisi tout l'effet que tu avais sur moi.

Mais j'étais prêt à attendre, t'attendre, rien ne me rendait plus fier que de t'afficher aux yeux de tous comme mienne. Ils étaient tellement dégoûtés. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de m'interroger sur toi, ils voulaient les détails, leurs orbites suintaient l'envie et tu n'étais qu'à moi. C'était si jouissif.

Je pouvais te toucher, te revendiquer alors que tous auraient voulu être à ma place, mais je n'aurais lâché pour rien au monde mon bonheur et toi toujours inconsciente de ce qui t'entourait, tu t'abandonnais à moi.

Je pouvais lire ta confiance grandissante, ton assurance dans mes caresses et dans les tiennes. La confusion quand pour ton anniversaire je t'avais offert cette chaîne et ses deux cœurs enlacés. Je n'oublierai jamais tes yeux à ce moment-là, plein d'espoir et de promesses, ce qui fut le cas, quand, peu après, tu m'annonças être prête.

J'ai passé la semaine à la caserne, à prévoir nos retrouvailles le samedi. Comment nous retrouver tous les deux. Je devais m'assurer que ma mère ne serait pas présente chez nous, mais qu'elle me prête également sa voiture pour pouvoir t'emmener, car oui je te voulais dans ma chambre. Je voulais que mes draps s'imprègnent de ton odeur pour la respirer quand tu serais loin de moi.

Je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux pour me remémorer ces moments. Ta douceur, ta peau frissonnante d'anticipation ou d'appréhension.

Je n'oublierai jamais ton abandon, je n'ai jamais plus approché cette joie, cette félicité quand je t'avais dans mes bras nue et offerte que je m'étais immiscée en toi alors que tes ongles se plantaient dans mes omoplates.

Tes yeux remplis de confiance quand une fois dans ton antre chaude et serrée, tu avais acquiescé de la tête pour me signifier que ça allait. J'avais conscience du cadeau merveilleux que tu m'offrais.

Je ne te l'ai jamais avoué, mais je me masturbais beaucoup la semaine loin de toi en repensant à cette fois. J'étais dur instantanément, je voulais retrouver ta chaleur, mais ton jeune âge ne te permettait pas de sortir aussi souvent que j'aurais voulu.

Alors je te racontais mes rêves éveillés.

Je me voyais déjà vivre avec toi, pouvoir me coucher à tes côtés tous les soirs, pouvoir me satisfaire de ton corps autant que le mien le désirait. Oui je rêvais de tout cela, le temps me paraissait interminable avant ta majorité, j'aurais voulu t'enlever et malgré mon maigre salaire, j'aurais été le plus heureux des hommes de vivre avec la plus magnifique des femmes.

Tu t'abandonnais toujours dans nos trop rares étreintes, me rendant fou amoureux.

Jusqu'à ce jour où je compris, enfin non pour être honnête, j'avais toujours senti que tu ne partageais pas mes rêves. Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que je savais que tu étais promise à un grand avenir, tu étais intelligente et tu pouvais faire des études alors que moi quoi, j'avais quoi comme avenir comme soldat ?

Pas grand-chose.

Quand j'ai réalisé que je ne te méritais pas, je ne t'avais pas revu depuis mon retour et tu ne pouvais pas sortir le vendredi soir alors je fis la seule chose qui me permettait d'oublier mes tourments : je bus et je baisai la première fille que je croisais.

Mais comment surmonter ton regard le samedi, je fuis, j'avouai mes fautes à ton amie Alice plutôt qu'à toi, incapable de t'affronter. J'étais tellement minable et le surlendemain quand je t'ai vu, je sus que tu savais, mais j'étais lâche.

Tu avais tiré tes cheveux que j'aimais tant voir voler, tu avais mis une robe très près du corps qui me donnait juste envie de te l'arracher. Ton cou était dégagé, tu avais enlevé ta chaîne. Ton visage semblait fatigué, sans parler de tes yeux rougis sans vie.

J'avais honte, je voulais te serrer dans mes bras, mais plus que jamais, j'avais la confirmation que je ne te méritais pas. Tu m'as murmuré ces quelques mots : « tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire », je secouais la tête. J'étais une merde. Je vis ta mâchoire, tes lèvres trembler avant de lâcher : « si tu n'as rien à me dire alors ce n'est pas la peine » tu me jetas à la figure ma chaîne, et tu t'éloignas de moi.

Mon cœur se brisa à cet instant, mais une petite part de raison me disait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Je pris les deux cœurs enlacés dans mes mains, serrant fort, j'avais envie de tout casser sur mon passage, j'avais envie de meurtre, je t'avais perdu.

Le lundi de retour à la brigade je fis la seule chose sensée, avec le fol espoir qu'un jour après cet épisode, je te mériterais, je voulais être digne de toi, je voulais avoir un avenir pour être un peu plus à la hauteur, je m'engageais dans les Casques bleus.

La vie là-bas était un enfer, les autres sans attache comme moi, se consolaient avec des putes, mais je ne pouvais pas, je me contentais d'user des drogues qui circulaient. La douleur dans mon corps ne faisait que grandir. Ton visage m'apparaissait tous les soirs, je n'avais plus que mes regrets et mes remords pour faire face à ma vie.

À mon retour, tu venais de rencontrer ce que je suppose ton mari, je fis la seule chose qui pouvait te blesser, je sortis avec Angéla dans le seul but de te faire revenir.

J'avais été bêtement heureux quand elle m'avoua que tu avais pleuré en l'apprenant, mais que tu lui avais donné ta bénédiction au final.

Je me serais arraché la tête, tu avais toujours été bonne avec tous, alors oui, tu ne te serais pas immiscé contre ton amie.

Je venais de te perdre définitivement, j'avais fait la dernière infamie qui pouvait meurtrir ton cœur. Je quittais Angéla pour la pire des pestes Jessica, ce serait mon fardeau, mon calvaire, ma vie à présent.

Je vendis ma moto pour une auto, une autre douleur que je m'imposais pour toi.

Et aujourd'hui qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Rien, je suis le même connard pathétique, qui a fait des gosses à une femme qu'il n'aime pas et qui en rêve d'une autre qu'il n'a jamais mérité alors qu'elle lui a tout offert.

Je t'aime ma Bella.

Tu me manques, pas un seul jour n'est passé sans que je pense à toi que je rejoue notre histoire. J'ai merdé, mais qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Tu méritais cette belle vie que tu as, tu méritais d'être protégé du besoin, tu méritais d'avoir le choix dans tes études, d'avoir un travail reconnu, tu méritais d'être heureuse.

Ma seule consolation c'est que tu as tout ça. Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ta vie, mais j'ai besoin pour survivre de savoir que mes choix à la con, au final c'était pour ton bien et que tu as ce que je n'aurais jamais pu t'offrir.

Je t'aime à jamais.

Edward. »

Je refermais tremblante la fenêtre de mon Facebook, je séchais mes larmes. pourquoi ça faisait si mal ?

Je regardais l'heure, je devais aller chercher les enfants avant d'être en retard.


	8. A toi mon amour

_**Le concours des plus belles déclaration**_

_**titre de votre déclaration: à toi mon amour**_

_**personnages: bella**_

_**disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.**_

_**Venez découvrir aussi le forum damn addict-lemon à ce lien: http:/.fr/**_

Mon amour,

Je voulais que te dire que ces dix dernières années passées avec toi ont été les plus belles de ma vie.

Je me rappelle être tombée amoureuse de toi dès l'instant où j'ai croisé tes yeux émeraudes. On ne se connaissait même pas à ce moment là et j'espérais secrètement, que tu me remarques ne serait ce qu'un peu.

Durant quelques mois je t'ai observé en catimini, j'ai appris à te connaître à travers les autres. Puis je suis devenue amie avec ta sœur et dès ce moment, toi et moi on ne c'est plus quitté.

Très vite tous le monde, on décrit notre amitié comme atypique. C'est vrai qu'on était très fusionnel, qu'on finissait toujours la phrase de l'autre ou qu'on savait ce qu'on pensait rien qu'avec un regard, alors que quelques temps avant on ne se parlait pas.

Et c'est tout naturellement qu'on a fini par être un couple, toujours ensemble à chaque instant qui passait. Nos amis et familles ne disait plus Edward ou Bella mais Bella et Edward car ils savaient qu'on irait nulle part sans l'autre.

Je me rappelle de cette vieille dame qui une fois nous avait dit que « nos âmes n'en formaient qu'une ». Et toi t'en souviens tu?

Nous avons vécus toutes nous premières fois ensemble. Pas à pas, lentement, mais c'est ce qui nous a fait aimer encore plus ces magnifiques instants.

Trois ans après le début de notre histoire, tu m'as demandé en mariage. Moi qui était anti-mariage, j'ai accepté car je ne voyais pas ma vie sans toi près de moi.

On s'est marié un an après le temps que ton lutin de petite soeur organise le mariage de l'année comme elle le disait si bien.

C'est vrai que ce jour là était l'un des plus beaux de ma vie. Comme tu le dirais si bien il fait parti de mon top dix des plus beaux instants avec toi.

Neuf mois après notre nuit de noce, vient se rajouter à notre bonheur, la prunelle de nos yeux, notre petit bonhomme Anthony. Ton parfait sosie, à part ses cheveux qui tire de moi.

Il a sept ans aujourd'hui, et te ressemble tellement de plus en plus. C'est un petit génie à l'école, au piano ou il commence même à composer comme tu le faisais au même âge, c'est simple quand je le regarde j'ai l'impression de te voir dans chaque geste qu'il fait, ou dans chacune de ses mimiques.

J'ai entendu dire une fois que pour chaque instant de bonheur que la vie te donne elle t'apporte un malheur. Je pensais à tort que ce n'était qu'une superstition.

Et oui dix ans jours pour jours après avoir croisé ton regard, la vie t'a enlevé à moi. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. Peut être simplement car ça devait se passer comme ça. Où car j'avais eu droit à tous ces moments de pur bonheur. Peu importe la raison de toute façon car ce qui est sur désormais c'est que tu n'es plus près de moi.

Tu as donné ta vie, pour sauver la mienne. Tu m'as poussé de la trajectoire de la voiture qui allait me renverser, seulement tu n'as pas eu le temps de bouger que c'est toi qui a prit l'impact à ma place. Je me demande souvent pourquoi tu as fais ça puis j'imagine l'inverse si j'avais été à ta place qu'aurai-je fait? La même chose sans aucun doute je t'aurai poussé du chemin. Alors chaque fois que cette question me taraude l'esprit, je connais la réponse. C'est tout simplement car tu m'aimais trop pour me voir mourir sous tes yeux, alors que tu pouvais l'en empêcher quitte à y perdre la vie.

Mais ton absence est tellement dure à vivre. Encore plus aujourd'hui quand on a fêté en famille les sept ans de notre fils, qu'on été tous réunis pour cela et que la seule personne qui manquait c'était toi.

Heureusement d'ailleurs que notre famille est là et le plus important qu'Anthony soit là car depuis ton départ je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de lâcher prise et de venir te rejoindre pour me sentir en sécurité dans tes bras.

Seulement je tiens ma promesse celle que je t'ai faite avant que tu ne fermes les yeux pour la toute dernière fois dans mes bras alors qu'on attendait les secours. « vie pour moi, pour nous, mais surtout pour lui. Promet le moi mon amour. »

je lui répète tous les jours que tu l'aimes, même si tu n'es plus là pour le lui dire. Je lui raconte ton enfance, notre histoire, notre amour, les moments que tu as passé avec lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Je fais tout pour qu'il ne t'oublie pas, qu'il garde au fond de lui ton image, celle de son père qui malheureusement nous a quitté trop tôt.

Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais aimé autant que je t'ai aimé. Que jamais je ne retrouverai un semblant de bonheur auquel j'ai eu droit avec toi. Car tu étais mon tout, mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mon journal intime, mon amant, mon mari. Mais je te promets que malgré la douleur et la tristesse que je ressens du à ton absence je ne briserai ma promesse.

Je vivrai pour que tu puisses vivre à travers moi. Je vivrai pour que notre histoire continue d'être. je vivrai pour que tu puisses le voir grandir à travers moi. Je vivrai pour que tu puisses le voir réaliser tes rêves, et être fière de lui pour deux car oui malgré son jeune âge il sait déjà quoi faire de sa vie être pianiste comme son talentueux père et devenir médecin urgentiste pour pouvoir réalise un de tes si nombreux rêves.

Je vais devoir te laisser mon amour, car notre fils m'attend pour aller au cimetière te dire bonjour.

Cette lettre ira rejoindre les centaines d'autres qu'il y a dans un bocal au pied de ta stèle.

Je t'embrasse

je t'aime honey

pour toujours et à jamais

car tu es le seul que je veux aimé.

Ta Bella


	9. Declarazione

Le concours des plus belles déclarations

Titre : Declarazione

Personnages : Edward VS la meute

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule cette poésie est créée par mes soins. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Venez aussi découvrir le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : .fr sur lesquels se feront les votes.

Un jour de pluie, Edward, face à sa belle enceinte, agressé par les pensées de loups en furie, affaibli de chagrin et de tristesse mais lié au fœtus qui risque de tuer sa femme, se décide à coucher sur papier ses tourments et sa colère. Devant ce bureau, seul, perdu dans le silence de la nuit, il écrit, sans relâche, des mots qu'il ne délivrera jamais à quiconque. Ses mots, ses maux, ces phrases assassines qui ne sont pas bonnes à dire mais qui libèrent l'âme d'un poids certain. Plus il écrit, plus il ressent cette haine indicible qui lui tord les boyaux et remue son cœur mort. Il se sent seul et perdu, face à la Grande Faucheuse, à cette éternité figée de regrets et d'espoir, à cette paternité qu'il espère et redoute, face à ceux qui ne le comprennent pas. Il se sent seul et pourtant, au-dessus de cette page blanche qui ne cesse de noircir, il espère trouver en elle un adjuvant, une aide précieuse pour ne pas sombrer. Face à l'écriture qu'il tente de maîtriser, il se sent libre de souffrir, libre d'ouvrir son âme à la haine et au mépris qu'il a toujours contenus pour le bien de tous… à part peut-être le sien. Il retrouve le fiel de la Bête, l'aigreur et l'amertume du monstre qu'il s'évertue à cacher. Il rentre chez lui, en terrain connu, en territoire brûlé puis conquis d'un murmure. Il retourne dans son antre pour cacher sa colère au monde. S'il était encore humain, des larmes inonderaient ses joues. Il est mort et pourtant ses morts sont ceux d'un vivant, d'un être bouillonnant de fureur et de fiel. Des images se pressent en son esprit : de la violence, des envies de faire taire des cœurs encore jeunes. Il s'imagine tour à tour vengeur, cavalier noir, mousquetaire des ses propres aspirations. Il s'imagine au combat, à la guerre qu'il aurait voulu faire et que la grippe espagnole lui a ravie. Et pourtant, face à ses maux, l'infanterie est la grande absente. C'est seul qu'il souffre, seul qu'il se retient de hurler sa douleur. Et c'est seul qu'il fait face à ses maux, ces mots qui peu à peu prennent du sens pour mieux le guérir… et brûler en enfer. Voici l'un des poèmes écrits par Edward Cullen à la meute de Sam Uley.

**DECLARAZIONE **

**Poème d'Edward Cullen à la meute de La Push.**

Il me tarde le temps où les loups seront vieux

Où leurs râles pleureurs étoufferont mes cris

Il me tarde le temps où les loups seront ceux

Qui pleureront sous terre, sous cape et mon mépris

Leur fera ressentir ce que tout homme craint

La froideur des morsures et les maux des catins !

Il me faut l'avouer, j'ai la haine facile

Et même si parfois les mots sont malhabiles

« La critique est aisée mais l'Art est difficile » !

Vous n'avez dans votre Art que de la bave aux lèvres

Et si les monstres pâles, enivrés de la sève

Des humains torturés et des filles dociles,

Vous parlent de baisers, de caresses étranges

Vous hurlez à la Lune ! Et trainez dans la fange

Un amour que jamais vous ne pourrez connaître

De ma douce torpeur je vous vois vous repaître !

Il me tarde le temps où la Lune hurlera

Devant vos mausolées et vos luttes perdues !

Des chants de suppliciés, de guerres impromptues

Il me tarde le temps de mourir au combat !

Oui, car le temps viendra où vos terres affamées

Se nourriront du sang de vos âmes martyres

Il vous faudra attendre, il vous faudra lutter

Contre cet oppresseur qui manie la satire

Comme on manie le glaive ! Et ma satire est grande !

Je suis de ceux qui rient d'un mort ou d'un malade !

Car malades vous l'êtes ! Chiens galeux, pires que pendre !

Vos esprits sont bien faibles et mes armes fatales !

C'est l'amour, je le sais, qui guide mon tourment

Ma jalousie, mon ire, ma haine, ma colère !

Mon amour éternel côtoie le firmament

De ceux qui se consument ! Oui je vais à la guerre !

Oh ! Loup ! Prends garde à toi que mes crocs ne s'imprègnent

De ton audace vile, de ton inimitié !

Car je serai celui qui te fera plier

Sous les coups de l'amour que je porte à ma reine !

Vous pensez la combler de votre insuffisance ?

Je me gausse, me vautre en votre insignifiance !

Vous n'êtes rien ! Que dis-je ! Vous n'êtes que poussières

Qui s'envolent au loin lorsque luit la lumière

Qui, moi, me fait briller ! J'illumine vos terres !

De mon iniquité et de ma suffisance !

Bientôt quémanderez une once de clémence

Sans pitié je serai comme Yahvé le Père

Qui a puni Sodome et torturé Gomorrhe

Je serai le vengeur, le redresseur de torts !

Mon courroux n'a d'égal que votre balourdise !

Vous imaginer morts est une estampe exquise !

Elle est mienne à jamais ! Bientôt, je prendrai femme

Et vous empêcherai de commettre l'infâme !

Le fruit de nos entrailles est béni d'outre tombe

Oui, je vous trainerai au fond de catacombes

Pour ne plus vous entendre, jeunes chiots infantiles !

Vos hurlements, vos cris, me sont insupportables

Vous êtes le reflet de l'irrécupérable !

Ma haine me dévore et je me sens fébrile.

Je serai l'Omega d'un Alpha sans cervelle !

Ferai n'importe quoi pour protéger ma belle

Le meurtre a ses raisons que ma raison ignore

Vous qui ne tuez pas, vous me rendez plus fort !

A chaque instant mon cœur ressuscite de fiel

Je cherche le combat, je cherche la querelle !

Je cherche la lumière où plus rien ne s'agite

J'espère en ma demeure une fin altruiste

A mon histoire unique. Je ne sais où pleurer

Car je suis seul au monde ! En mon âme et conscience

Je vous mettrai à terre, je vous ferai crier

Je vous étoufferai dans votre résilience !

_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen à Sam Uley et sa meute.**_


	10. A l'avenir Abstienstoi!

**Le concours des plus belles déclarations!**

**Titre:** A l'avenir... Abstiens-toi!

**Personnage:** La lettre est adressée à Edward... L'auteur de cette lettre, vous le découvrirez plus tard. ;)

**Disclaimer:** Twilight est et restera à Stephenie Meyer, seule mon histoire est de moi.

…...

Aux environs de vingt heure dans le lycée de Forks, brillait encore une lumière au deuxième étage.

Lydia Bennet, femme de ménage de son état, nettoyait la salle. Pardon, technicienne de surface dit-on maintenant. Bien qu'elle ne voyait pas trop la différence, les deux nettoyant les saletés de ces petits scorpions. A croire qu'il y en avait plus de jour en jour. Justement, coincé sous l'un des quatre pied d'une table mouchetée d'encre, se trouvait un morceau de papier plié en quatre. Croyant à une antisèche quelconque, Lydia le ramassa, et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en découvrant ce qui y était écrit:

_**Edward,**_

_**Si je me mets à écrire cette lettre, c'est pour abréger ton attente. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Je le vois bien à tes yeux si magnifiques lorsque je les croise. **_

_**Bien sûr, nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble. J'avais Mike, je croyais que nous vivions un vraie histoire d'amour. J'ai bien vu que tu ne sortais avec Bella que pour m'approcher, que, sous ces airs de conquérant, se cachait un homme timide face aux femmes. Les vraies femmes s'entend, car, tu seras d'accord avec moi, on ne peut pas dire que Bella en soit une pour l'instant. La pauvre, un jour peut-être trouvera-t-elle l'amour, mais, toi et moi, c'est pour la vie, je le sais, je le sens. **_

_**Sois heureux dès à présent: je t'annonce officiellement ma rupture avec Mike. Toi et moi allons enfin pouvoir vivre notre amour. Je serais ta douce princesse, et tu seras mon courageux prince. Je serais ta chère Juliette, et tu seras mon tendre Roméo. Je serais ta tendre Carla, et tu sera mon petit Nicolas.**_

_**Nous serons heureux, dans notre grande et belle maison, avec deux enfants et un chien. Dés que je t'ai vu, j'ai senti ce lien indéfinissable nous unir. J'ai bien vu que tu n'osais pas m'aborder, que tu m'évitais sans cesse, car tu avais peur de mon refus. Sache que tu n'as rien a craindre de moi. Oui je suis belle et intelligente, et il est normal d'avoir peur de se mesurer à tant de grandeur, mais je ne suis pas cruelle, et j'aurais accepté de boire un verre avec toi. **_

_**J'avoue que j'ai eu peur quand Swan est arrivée, et que toute la population masculine s'est retournée sur son passage. Surtout quand tu as montré un certain intérêt vers elle, intérêt que, par la suite, j'ai compris être purement intéressé: tu avais espéré avoir des infos sur moi en t'approchant d'une de ses amies. C'est tellement chou de ta part.**_

_**Mais votre couple sonne faux, tout le monde le voit bien. Ils attendent tous que tu la quittes, et revienne vers moi, ta légitime. Ils ne comprennent pas ton plan subtil.**_

_**D'ailleurs, notre couple sonnera juste, lui. Deux êtres si parfaits, si faits l'un pour l'autre. Un couple **__**atypique**__** de par sa beauté et de part son intelligence.**_

_**Tout le monde s'attend donc à ce que nous finissions ensemble. Imagine, toi et moi, roi et reine du bal de fin d'année. Puis, nous nous marierons avant de partir faire nos études à Harvard. Tu auras un excellent métier, et nous nous installerons dans une jolie maison en banlieue. Et je te cuisinerai des petits plats en attendant ton retour. Nos enfants arriveront bien vite, et la vie sera parfaite.**_

_**Encore une fois, je sais que tu as peur, mais je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi, tu sais ce que tu veux. **_

_**Bien sûr, le gentleman que tu es aura des remords à faire du mal à Bella, mais tu auras, j'en suis sûre, le tact d'attendre une semaine ou deux avant d'obéir à ton cœur, et de me déclarer ton amour éternel.**_

_**Alors, nous vivrons heureux à jamais, oublieux du monde. Après tout, qu'est ce que le monde face à nous? Nous serons le modèle du couple parfait. Tout le monde nous enviera notre bonheur.**_

_**Je t'aime depuis toujours mon amour, depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Tu es si parfait, si beau, si intelligent, et moi si gracieuse, futée et charmante. **_

_**Je t'embrasse amoureusement mon tendre Edward**_

_**ta Jessica.**_

Lydia, qui n'a pas notre esprit critique ni notre sens de la poésie, trouva cette lettre si belle, qu'elle pensa que cette Jessica, quelle qu'elle soit, l'avait tout simplement perdu et devait la chercher partout. Elle savait que le seul Edward de cette ville se trouvait être Edward Cullen, le fils du médecin Carlisle Cullen. Dans son extrême bonté, elle décida d'aider cette jeune fille, et envoya la lettre à son destinataire. Elle decida même de parfumer l'enveloppe avec de la framboise

.oOo.

_Deux semaines plus tard:_

« Edwaaaard, tu as reçu une lettre. » Emmet hilare, tendit à son frère le bout de papier qui embaumait d'une insoutenable odeur de framboise.

Edward, en entendant les pensées de son frère adoptif, qui avait bien sûr ouvert et lu la lettre, fût sûr de devoir subir les moqueries de son frère pendant des semaines, surtout devant Bella.

Ses craintes furent confirmées en lisant la lettre. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle penser un seul instant qu'il l'aimait?

Le plus étonnant, selon lui, était que Jessica Stanley pensait vraiment être belle, intelligente et parfaite. Parfaitement idiote oui!

Tout ce remue-ménage avait attiré le reste de la famille Cullen, sauf Alice qui bien sûr avait déjà tout vu. Jasper, lisant la lettre s'écroula de rire et demanda:

« Quelqu'un sait ce qu'elle prend? Je veux la même chose! »

On ne saura jamais ce qui avait poussé Jessica à écrire cette lettre, mais ce qui est sur, c'est que, grâce aux soins d'Emmett et de Jasper, elle devint la risée de l'école, car la lettre se trouva mystérieusement publiée sur facebook. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle a quitté Forks et élève maintenant des chèvres perdue dans une petite contrée du nord du pays. Rassurez vous, elle a définitivement arrêté de réfléchir, constatant que ça ne servait strictement à rien dans son cas.


	11. Dissertation

**Le concours des plus belles déclarations !**

**Titre de votre déclaration :**Dissertation

**Personnages :**Edward/Bella

**Disclaimer:**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux en soupirant d'exaspération pour la énième fois en l'espace d'une heure. Je notai plusieurs remarques dans la marge de la vingt-troisième copie à corriger et la balançai finalement sur la pile à mes côtés. Encore une mauvaise note, à croire que mes élèves n'écoutaient rien pendant mes cours.

« Allez, plus qu'une Edward et tu pourras rentrer chez toi » marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Je me frottai les yeux et soufflai longuement avant de poser les yeux sur la dernière copie…la sienne.

_Allez courage Ed ! T'a fait le bon choix. Arrête de te prendre la tête et fait ton boulot merde !_

Me le répéter encore et encore depuis des semaines allait forcément m'en convaincre, je ne perdais pas espoir. J'avais pris la bonne décision, la seule décision à prendre dans ce genre de situation, enfin, je l'espérais.

Le cœur lourd et la gorge nouée, je commençai ma lecture.

_J'ai essayé._

_Vraiment Edward, j'ai essayé…mais je ne peux pas._

_Ecrire une dissertation sur un roman qui parle d'amour et d'abandon m'est impossible, insupportable même. Pas après nous, pas après toi. Tu dis avoir fait le bon choix pour nous, moi je dis que tu as juste choisi pour toi. Nous n'avions rien prévu Edward, c'est arrivé, c'est ainsi._

_Je suis entrée à la fac le cœur léger, je la quitterai bientôt le cœur meurtri. Quand tu m'as demandé de t'assister pour les cours, il y a de cela un an, tu as fait de moi la femme la plus heureuse au monde. J'aimais tant la littérature, la magie des livres et des mots, que je ne pensais pas pouvoir être plus heureuse et pourtant…_

_J'ai passé des heures à t'écouter parler avec passion de ce que nous aimions tant l'un et l'autre. Puis avec le temps, les rires ont remplacés le bruit des pages qu'on tourne, les sourires ont évincés les hochements de tête polis et j'ai appris à te connaitre, à t'apprécier puis à t'aimer. Tu me parlais de ta famille avec tendresse et je t'enviai en pensant à la mienne qui se résumait à mon père._

_J'ai gardé pour moi ses sentiments interdits entre un professeur et une élève, espérant bêtement qu'ils s'effacent avec le temps. Je croisais ton regard pendant les cours et mon cœur s'enflammait un peu plus à chaque fois, rendant chacun de ses battements plus douloureux seconde après seconde._

_J'étais certaine que tu ne partageais pas mes sentiments, et puis un soir, un effleurement qui s'est éternisé, un regard qui a glissé sur mon visage et je me suis retrouvée dans tes bras, tes lèvres sur les miennes. Tu m'as embrassé comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait et j'ai totalement fondue dans ton étreinte._

_Un baiser en entraînant un autre, une caresse en suscitant une autre, je me suis retrouvée allongé sur ton bureau totalement nue et tu m'as aimé toute la nuit, juste celle-là._

_J'étais déjà amoureuse, je l'étais encore plus dans tes bras et je le suis toujours loin de toi. Tu m'as balbutié tout un tas d'excuse le lendemain puis tu as détourné le regard, sans ça tu aurais vu les blessures que m'avaient faîtes tes quelques mots. Une erreur, une monstrueuse erreur, voilà comment tu voyais notre nuit. Tu m'as demandé d'oublier et j'ai essayé, je te le promets, j'ai vraiment essayé Edward._

_Depuis ce jour-là, tu m'évites de ton mieux, rendant impossible la moindre discussion…alors j'ai décidé d'utiliser ce qui nous a rapproché, les mots._

_Je t'aime Edward._

_Ça n'a rien d'un coup de foudre, j'ai appris à t'aimer avec le temps. Je suis tombée amoureuse du professeur, de l'homme puis de l'amant. J'ignore si tes sentiments font échos aux miens, j'y ai cru l'espace d'une nuit, j'y ai cru dans ta façon si tendre de me faire l'amour, dans ta façon si intense de m'embrasser…j'y ai cru et je m'y raccroche quitte à souffrir encore plus._

_Oui, nous n'avons pas le même âge et alors ? Dix ans c'est quoi ? Nous ne serions pas le couple le plus __atypique__. Oui, notre relation est interdite, et alors ? Se cacher le temps qu'il faudra rendrait tout ça plus excitant et intense._

_Si ce sont ces choses qui te gênent, dis-toi que nous serons deux pour les affronter. Je t'aime Edward et si…tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, j'ai besoin de le savoir. J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire._

_Je préfère savoir que tu ne m'aimes pas, que de rester une minute de plus dans l'ignorance. Je t'en prie Edward, même si c'est pour me faire souffrir, dis le moi. Dis-moi que ce que j'ai ressentie cette nuit-là n'avait rien de réel, dis-moi que je me suis trompée et je m'effacerai._

_Je te donne le choix Edward. Tu l'as pris pour moi il y a quelques semaines, et aujourd'hui c'est moi qui te demande de choisir. Tu peux préférer la sécurité et me repousser, alors je tairai mes sentiments et je continuerai à vivre malgré ton absence ou…tu peux me choisir Edward, nous choisir._

_Je t'en prie, prends la bonne décision, aime-moi._

_Isabella Swan…Ta Bella._

J'étais soufflé, estomaqué…j'étais un con.

J'avais cru que cette nuit passée ensemble n'avait rien représenté pour elle. Lorsque je lui avais dit qu'on avait fait une erreur, elle n'avait pas protesté et elle avait quitté la pièce sans dire le moindre mot.

Et aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître, sa réaction m'avait blessé. Elle n'avait rien d'une erreur à mes yeux, elle avait tout ce que je rêvais d'avoir pour le restant de ma vie.

Mais…devais-je prendre le risque ? Notre relation était interdite, nous le savions tous les deux mais devions nous laisser un simple règlement régir nos vies, nos sentiments ?

Je rangeai sa copie avec les autres et me levai en attrapant ma veste que j'enfilai. Je me passai encore une fois la main dans les cheveux en soupirant avant de me diriger vers la porte.

J'avais fait mon choix le soir où je l'avais embrassé, elle devait le savoir.


	12. Joyeux anniversaire Rosalie

Le concours des plus belles déclarations!**  
><strong>Titre de votre déclaration: Joyeux anniversaire Rosalie**  
><strong>Personnage(s): Rosalie/Emmett**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/ / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Dire que Rosalie Hale était énervée était un euphémisme! Elle était enragée! Folle de rage! Haineuse! En colère et bien plus encore. Et ce qui prédominait dans ce tumulte d'émotion, c'était la déception, profonde et extrême.

La cause?

C'est simple: 1m95 de muscle, une chevelure soyeuse, un sourire à damner tous les saints du Paradis, un regard à envouter tous les diables de l'Enfer et une odeur à vous faire oublier le prénom de votre propre mère.

- J'y crois pas Emmett! Tu as oublié mon anniversaire? Hurla-t-elle.

Ils se tenaient au milieu de leur salon. Elle était rouge de colère, les mains sur ses hanches et le corps tendu à l'extrême. Elle essayait de se contenir pour ne pas craquer et fondre en larme. C'était dur mais elle ne voulait pas lui montrer les blessures qu'il réveillait en elle. C'était d'autant plus difficile qu'Emmett, malgré sa carrure de nageur olympique, essayait par tous les moyens de se faire petit. Il était passé en mode furtif-caméléon, on aurait dit qu'il voulait se confondre avec le sol ou le mur ou encore avec la commode de style victorien que ses parents leur avaient offerte.

Car oui, Emmett était beau, grand, fort et courageux. Il n'avait jamais peur ou presque... Il ne craignait rien ou presque... Il y avait bien une chose qu'il redoutait plus que tout... Rosalie en mode tornade ou ouragan selon la puissance de sa colère.

Malheureusement, on était bien parti pour un ouragan de catégorie 5.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ma Rose, je n'ai pas oublié! Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Le visage de Rosalie devint encore plus rouge de rage tandis que celui d'Emmett tendait plus vers le blanc ou peut-être même le transparent. Devant l'air furieux de sa compagne, il se tassa encore plus que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il baissa les yeux et se prit de contemplation pour le parquet en chêne. De ses pieds nus, il traça des cercles imaginaires sur le sol.

Rosalie perdit patience et commença à faire les cents pas dans le salon. Ses pieds semblaient vouloir passer à travers le bois du sol tellement elle mettait de la force dans ses mouvements.

- Bien sûr que tu as oublié! Tu n'as pas de cadeau! Et ne me dis pas que CA c'est un cadeau!

Elle venait de se planter devant lui et secouait l'enveloppe qu'il lui avait donné comme présent quelques minutes avant que les vents de sa colère ne se déchainent.

Car le problème évident de Rosalie Hale à cet instant venait du fait que l'homme qu'elle connaissait depuis le jardin d'enfant, l'homme avec qui elle sortait depuis ses quinze ans, l'homme avec qui elle vivait depuis maintenant cinq ans lui avait offert pour son vingt cinquième anniversaire une simple enveloppe! Même pas en couleur l'enveloppe! Blanche!

- Merde Emmett! Je suis sûre que t'as écrit trois mots dans la voiture avant de venir!

Ledit Emmett resta prostré dans sa fascination pour le sol. Il se détendait en essayant de deviner des formes ou des animaux ou même des personnages dans les rainures du bois. De cette façon, il restait concentré afin de ne pas réagir aux paroles blessantes de son amoureuse.

Non il n'avait pas écrit trois mots dans la voiture... Il avait consciencieusement rédigé cette lettre avec tout son amour et il était profondément vexé qu'elle le prenne de cette façon, même s'il s'en doutait fortement.

- Lis-la Rose et on en parle après...

Il prit une grande inspiration et, toujours le visage tourné vers le bas, sortit dans le jardin par la baie vitrée du salon.

Rosalie était scotchée de son audace. D'ordinaire lorsqu'ils se disputaient, il faisait profil bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et ils finissaient par une séance de sexe-réconciliation.

Jamais il n'avait pris la fuite comme aujourd'hui.

Son attitude eut le don de la calmer.

Peut-être était-elle allée trop loin?

Non! Impossible! Il lui avait offert une ridicule enveloppe bordel!

De nouveau, elle fulminait. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre Emmett. Ils gagnaient bien leur vie et elle se satisfaisait de pas grand chose. Un simple diner au restaurant aurait fait l'affaire! N'importe quoi de plus qu'une enveloppe!

Il est vrai que ses cadeaux de cette année auraient été difficiles à égaler. Ses parents lui avaient offert un Hummer... Edward et Bella, son frère et sa femme, lui avaient offert un bon d'achat à trois zéros dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter de luxe en centre ville ainsi qu'un magnifique ras-de-cou en or blanc. Sa meilleure amie Alice lui avait offert un abonnement annuel au spa situé en face de leur bureau.

Elle avait vraiment été gâtée. Alors pourquoi Emmett était venu, fier comme paon, avec une simple enveloppe?

Décidemment, elle ne comprenait pas!

Toujours enragée, elle alla pour la déchirer en se disant que ce geste évacuerait toute sa frustration mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment. Son instinct lui criait d'au moins lire les quelques mots qu'Emmett avait écrits.

Elle s'affala sur le canapé, envoya ses pieds toujours chaussés de ses talons aiguilles sur la table basse, poussa un énorme soupir de frustration et finit par décacheter l'enveloppe de la discorde. Délicatement, elle déplia la feuille qu'elle contenait, comme si le bout de papier pouvait à tout moment lui exploser à la figure.

Il n'y avait pas que trois mots finalement... Non, beaucoup plus de mots! L'écriture était incertaine et malhabile mais Emmett était plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas puis à réfléchir puis à renfoncer dans le tas puis à réfléchir encore pour finalement écrire! Autant dire qu'une lettre entière, composée de mots qui forment des phrases qui elles-mêmes forment un texte, n'était pas dans sa nature.

Elle capitula devant l'effort certain qu'il avait fait pour elle et commença sa lecture:

_Ma Rosie,_

_Telle que je te connais, lorsque je t'ai donné cette enveloppe comme seul et unique cadeau pour ton anniversaire, tu as dû être terriblement déçue._

_Je sais aussi tu as caché cette déception au plus profond de ton être._

_Et probablement, tu n'as montré que de la colère._

_Je suis sûr que tu as failli déchirer cette enveloppe avant de te résoudre à lire ce qu'il y avait dedans._

_Tu as pris la bonne décision et tu es probablement affalée de fatigue sur le canapé._

_Je peux même dire que tu n'as pas pris le temps de te déchausser avant de mettre les pieds sur la table basse du salon._

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Rosalie en voyant à quel point son homme la connaissait bien.

_Je suis toujours heureux lorsque j'arrive à t'arracher un sourire ma Rose. Parce que tu souris là n'est-ce pas?_

_Je sais que ce n'est pas le cadeau auquel tu t'attendais mais vu ce que ta famille et nos amis ont prévu pour toi, il me fallait trouver encore mieux._

_J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps._

_Je sais ce que tu pense et tu as raison! Moi réfléchir? Et puis quoi encore? Un troupeau de loups garous roses colonisent le monde et nous asservit?_

Elle se mit à rire un peu plus franchement. Emmett avait toujours eu une phobie pour le rose... et les loups garous! Allez comprendre!

_Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps._

_On s'est rencontré alors que nous portions encore des couches. Je me souviens encore de ce jour-là où tu as bravé ta peur du sable pour foncer dans le bac et corriger celui qui essayait de m'en faire manger._

_De ta toute petite voix tu m'as ensuite dit : « Memet, prends ma main ou moi qui fais ! »._

_Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai pris ta main pour ne jamais la lâcher._

_Ce jour là, j'ai compris que tu aurais une place importante dans ma vie._

_On est devenu amis et meilleurs amis par la suite._

_Je me souviens du jour où tu as déboulé comme une folle dans ma chambre, on avait tout juste quinze ans et tu m'as dit: "Emmett, embrasse-moi ou c'est moi qui le fais!"._

_Je n'ai pas eu à réfléchir bien longtemps et je t'ai embrassée comme si ma vie en dépendait._

_Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que tu serais toujours dans ma vie._

_Les mois sont passés à une vitesse affolante et un an après, jour pour jour, tu as déboulé à nouveau dans ma chambre et tu m'as dit: "Emmett, fais-moi l'amour ou c'est moi qui le fais!"._

_Encore une fois, pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps._

_Ce jour-là j'ai compris que tu serais la femme de ma vie._

_Les mois ont passé, puis les années se sont succédées._

_Tout ça pour dire que j'ai réfléchi, pas bien longtemps vu qu'il s'agit de toi et de nous._

_Pour une fois, j'aimerai être celui qui prend les devants._

_Pour une fois, j'aimerai être celui qui décide._

_Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire:_

_D'abord tu vas sécher les larmes qui coulent sur ton si beau visage._

_Ensuite, tu vas monter dans la chambre d'ami pour te préparer. Tu trouveras les vêtements et le maquillage et je ne sais quoi encore qu'il te faut. Alice s'est occupée de cette partie, je suis sûr qu'elle a été parfaite._

_Lorsque tu seras prête, tu me rejoindras dans le jardin._

_Tu me diras "oui" devant le prêtre, toute notre famille et nos amis._

_Une fois que tu seras officiellement ma femme aux yeux de Dieu et du monde, on prendra ton nouveau Hummer direction l'aéroport pour notre voyage de noce._

_J'ai conscience que ma demande en mariage est quelque peu atypique mais elle nous ressemble tu ne trouves pas?_

_Imprévue et bousculée..._

_Je t'attends avec impatience ma belle, je serai le pingouin qui a l'air constipé au bout de l'allée._

_Ce soir Rosalie, épouse-moi ou c'est moi qui le fais!_

_Joyeux anniversaire mon amour, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et bien plus encore._

_Emmett._

_PS: Dans l'enveloppe, tu trouveras aussi des cadeaux bonus à utiliser pendant notre voyage._

Rosalie ne s'attendait pas à ça du tout! Emmett avait toujours été contre le mariage, ils en avaient parlé il y a quelques années et s'étaient disputés tellement violemment qu'elle n'en avait plus jamais parlé.

Elle était soufflée! Elle s'en voulait un peu de sa réaction mais il l'avait prédite donc ne s'en offusquerait pas.

Sa bouche était sèche. Heureusement pour elle, tout ce qu'elle avait à dire se résumait à un simple "oui", elle aurait été bien incapable de plus.

Elle se fit tout de même curieuse et sortit les cadeaux bonus. Elle explosa de rire immédiatement.

Emmett avait découpé des petits carrés de papier et en avait fait des bons. Il y avait: bon pour un massage érotique, bon pour un cunni, bon pour un 69, bon pour une levrette...

Elle soupira. Malgré la lettre on ne peut plus romantique, Emmett restait toujours Emmett!

Son cœur cessa de battre lorsqu'elle lut le dernier bon. Les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle était émue et heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant.

Ce bon, elle le relut des centaines de fois avant de monter se préparer, elle voulait être sûre de bien comprendre. Il n'y avait pourtant pas grand chose à comprendre, le message était clair :

Bon pour un bébé.


	13. Les déclarations du Star People

**Le concours des plus belles déclarations!**

**Titre de votre déclaration: Les déclarations du « Star People »**

**Personnages: Edward et Bella**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen, ensemble !**

Qui aurait cru que la petite chouchoute des américains, la talentueuse actrice Bella Swan, qui –je vous le rappelle- a été découverte à ses huit ans dans la célèbre sitcom « Je ne partage pas ma famille ! » avant de sortir du petit écran pour envahir, avec succès, les salles de cinéma, sortait depuis peu avec l'acteur immergeant, Edward Masen qui a su se faire une place auprès des grandes figures de ce milieu en à peine quelques mois autant grâce à sa gueule d'amour qu'à ses qualités de comédien !

Âgés tout deux de vingt et un an, ils se seraient rencontrés lors de la soirée de bienfaisance que notre petite Bella a organisé la semaine dernière à Los Angeles au profit des enfants des foyers et seraient repartis ensemble, d'après quelques invités de la soirée que nous avons interrogés et la photo que nous avons réussis à prendre et que vous voyez ci-dessous !

Isabella Swan et Edward Masen deviendront-ils le couple préféré des américains ? En tout cas, c'est déjà le cas selon le sondage que nous avons effectué auprès de vous : 87.3% rêvent de les voir ensemble et trouvent qu'ils formeraient un plus beau couple qu'Angelina Jolie et Brad Pitt 11.3% pensent le contraire et 1.4% n'ont pas d'opinion particulière à leur sujet.

_Jessica Stanley pour le Star People, le 14 septembre 2005._

.

**Isabella Swan : Célibataire !**

Sortez vos mouchoirs, la célèbre actrice Isabella Swan a démentit hier, lors de sa conférence de presse pour son nouveau film « La fin du monde », être en relation avec son confrère Edward Masen !

Elle a même rit à la question avant de répondre qu'elle ne sortait pas avec « des hommes à femmes » et qu'Edward l'aurait tout simplement raccompagné chez elle.

N'oubliez pas, chers lecteurs, que même si Edward Masen fait rêver la gente féminine, il fait aussi _et surtout_ la une de beaucoup _trop_ de journaux aux bras de diverses femmes reconnues, participants à des soirées douteuses !

Notre Bella mérite mieux qu'un petit ami infidèle et fêtard, alors souhaitons-lui de trouver la perle rare même si la déception est grande !

Pour ceux qui l'ignorent toujours, vous pouvez lui laisser des messages de soutien (ou d'amour) sur son blog : Isabellaswan . blogspot . com, qu'elle gère d'elle-même afin de se rapprocher de ses fans.

_Jessica Stanley pour le Star People, le 15 septembre 2005._

.

**Isabella Swan prend des vacances !**

Nous avions eu beaucoup de craintes quand elle a annoncé faire partie du casting du nouveau long métrage du grand Jasper Withlock, « Un accident qui change tout », où elle était l'actrice principale qui perd son mari (joué par Seth Clearwater) dans un accident de voiture, elles viennent d'être confirmées !

Notre Bella a décidé récemment de quitter la scène quelques mois, selon son attaché de presse, afin de s'envoler en Italie rejoindre son oncle –le reconnu Aro Volturi, réalisateur de la sitcom « Je ne partage pas ma famille ! » qui l'a fait découvrir au monde- pour se ressourcer.

Rappelez-vous que ses parents –Charlie et Renée Swan- sont décédés dans un accident de la route à ses huit ans et que seule la comédie –dans laquelle elle a plongé grâce au frère de sa mère- a réussit à la sortir de sa dépression !

Espérons qu'elle surmonte ce petit coup de blues afin qu'on puisse la revoir très bientôt sur notre continent, en pleine forme !

En attendant, toute l'équipe se joint à moi pour lui souhaiter un bon repos !

_Jessica Stanley pour le Star People, le 30 juin 2006._

.

**Edward Masen, au top de sa forme !**

Beaucoup d'entre nous avait peur de le voir sombrer dans les vices du métier d'acteur –énorme arrogance pour une trop petite carrière, femmes à gogo, abus de soirées alcoolisées…- rassurez-vous, Edward Masen semble avoir prit du plomb dans le crane !

Pour commencer, il s'est débarrassé de son attaché de presse, l'**atypique** Félix Giovanni qui le poussait à adopter une attitude bad boy et l'a remplacé par la magnifique et surtout talentueuse Heidi Williams –amie proche d'Isabella Swan et de Tanya Denali, les actrices fétiches du public- avant d'être mis au devant de la scène pour sa superbe prestation dans le nouveau film de Peter Biers, « La fac, mode d'emploi » !

Mais une question subvient dans nos esprits : Son succès vient-il de ses talents d'acteur ou de son nouveau comportement, à l'opposé de l'ancien ?

A voir par la suite !

_Jessica Stanley pour le Star People, le 15 novembre 2006._

.

**Le retour d'Isabella Swan !**

Nous l'avons patiemment attendu et après huit mois de silence, notre Bella est de retour parmi nous, avec en prime, et en exclusivité, la confirmation de sa participation au nouveau projet de Carlisle Cullen : L'adaptation de l'incroyable saga « Twilight » de Stephenie Meyer, où elle tiendra le rôle principal de Kristen Stewart, l'humaine amoureuse du vampire Robert Pattison !

Nous ignorons encore qui obtiendra le premier rôle masculin mais savons que ça se joue entre Jacob Black, Gareth McDonalds et James Hunter, trois prodigieux acteurs qui ont déjà travaillés avec notre actrice préférée et Carlisle Cullen !

Qui remportera le rôle ? Les paris sont ouverts sur notre site !

_Jessica Stanley pour le Star People, le 22 février 2007._

.

**Surprise !**

Carlisle Cullen a enfin dévoilé qui sera notre séduisant vampire, Robert Pattison, pour le premier film de la saga « Twilight » du même nom et c'est avec une incrédulité à peine contenue que nous dévoilons qu'il s'agit d'Edward Masen !

Apparemment, le bel acteur dont la popularité ne cesse de grandir aurait demandé une audition auprès du réalisateur lui-même il y a à peine quelques jours pour le premier rôle et l'aurait obtenu après avoir assuré qu'il n'avait pas de projet en cours –le tournage de « Fight Away », son dernier film, a été terminé beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, le libérant de toute contrainte.

Ce sera la première fois qu'il travaillera avec la production « Cullen & Co » et partagera le devant de la scène avec la prodigieuse Isabella Swan, alors croisons les doigts pour que leurs collaborations se passe à merveille, leur couple faisant déjà rêver plus de la moitié des américains !

_Jessica Stanley pour le Star People, le 29 février 2007._

.

**De l'eau dans le gaz ?**

Hier, non loin de témoins qui nous ont relatés la scène, Isabella Swan et Edward Masen qui jouent actuellement ensemble dans le film « Twilight » dans les rôles principaux, ont été surpris en train de se disputer !

Nous ignorons encore à ce jour quel a été l'objet de leur discorde mais nous effectuons en ce moment même des recherches pour répondre à vos interrogations.

Espérons que leurs divergences ne mettent pas le film en danger !

_Jessica Stanley pour le Star People, le 2 avril 2007._

.

**Tout va pour le mieux !**

Nous avons eu l'opportunité d'interviewer le réalisateur Carlisle Cullen au sujet de son film « Twilight » et des discordes qu'il y aurait au sein de son équipe et vous pouvez être rassurés, chers lecteurs, Isabella Swan et Edward Masen ont réglés leurs différents –dont nous ignorons malheureusement toujours les raisons- et feraient de l'excellent travail !

Nous attendons donc impatiemment la sortie du film prévue pour novembre prochain pour voir de nos propres yeux, « l'alchimie que ces deux personnes dégagent » selon le réalisateur.

_Jessica Stanley pour le Star People, le 14 avril 2007._

.

**Rapprochement ?**

Isabella Swan et Edward Masen ont participés la veille, à une grande conférence de presse, à New-York, sur leur film « Twilight » dont le tournage est presque fini et nous avons été agréablement surpris de la complicité évidente qu'affichait nos deux acteurs vedettes !

Echanges de regards subtils, petits touchers innocents, le tout saupoudré de sourires taquins et complices…

Aurions-nous le droit à une nouvelle romance hollywoodienne ? Celle tant attendu par le public depuis 2005 ?

_Jessica Stanley pour le Star People, le 13 juillet 2007._

.

**Edward Masen ose !**

Des mois et des mois de questionnements sur l'existence ou non de leur couple.

Des semaines de doutes, de remise en question et d'hypothèses jamais fondées à cause de la discrétion des deux acteurs concernés.

Oui, Isabella Swan et Edward Masen sont des personnes qui arrivent à séparer leur vie professionnelle de leur vie privée, à notre plus grand désespoir.

Mais Edward semble avoir du mal à retenir ses mains, ou comme vous le verrez ci-dessous sur la photo prise lors de cette soirée, sa bouche !

En effet, lors de l'avant première de leur film « Twilight » à laquelle ils sont venus et pris en photo ensembles, Edward n'a pas pu s'empêcher de déposer un chaste baiser sur l'épaule dénudé de notre Bella pendant la diffusion du film –qui a remporté l'unanimité- pensant probablement que personne ne les verrait ! Et le sourire de l'actrice après ce geste si intime ne nous laisse que très peu d'interrogations quant à l'existence de leur couple !

Sortez le champagne, chers lecteurs, notre couple rêvé devient réalité, même si nous attendons impatiemment une déclaration « cartes sur table » des personnes concernées !

_Jessica Stanley pour le Star People, le 1__er__ novembre 2007._

.

**Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen, **_**enfin **_**ensemble !**

Cette fois-ci, après confirmation d'Isabella Swan et d'Edward Masen en personne lors de leur première conférence de presse sur la sortie nationale du film « Twilight » à Los Angeles, nous pouvons vous certifier que les deux jeunes acteurs de vingt-trois ans forment un couple !

Nous leur avons posés pas mal de questions sur leur relation (Depuis quand sortent-ils ensemble ? Qui a fait le premier pas ?...) mais n'avons obtenus aucune réponse étant donné qu'ils veulent, à raison, que nous respections leur vie privée. Tout ce qu'ils nous ont révélés étaient qu'ils étaient heureux et voulaient que ça dure malgré le tumulte que génère leurs carrières respectifs sur eux.

Croisons les doigts pour que ça dure car ils sont, sans même le vouloir, LE couple hollywoodien préféré des américains !

_Jessica Stanley pour le Star People, le 14 novembre 2007._

.

**FIN**


	14. Histoire d'un nouveau monde

**Le concours des plus belles déclarations !**

**Titre : ****Histoire d'un nouveau monde**

**Personnages : Roumain, Volturi.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

_**L'heure est venue !**_

Une voix grave résonna dans la salle des trônes de Volterra. Tous cherchèrent du regard la personne ayant prononcé ces mots. Mais rien ! Impossible pour les trois rois et leurs gardes de découvrir l'origine de ses mots. Aucun indice d'une présence étrangère. Ils se demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas vécu une hallucination collective…

Pourtant la voix retentit à nouveau, provoquant le trouble des souverains :

_**Nous avons attendu longtemps, trop longtemps. Aujourd'hui est venu le temps de notre revanche.**_

_**Demain, un nouveau monde naîtra de vos cendres !**_

_**Dans votre forteresse vous vous croyez invincibles, pourtant je suis là… Nous sommes là dans vos murs, prêts à conquérir la place qui nous revient de droit. **_

_**Je vous vois, vous et vos pantins… Vous paniquez ne pouvant me punir, me tuer. On ne peut tuer un fantôme n'est-ce pas ? **_

_**Parmi vous, seuls deux gardes ont la force de rester calmes, confiants…**_

_**C'est dur d'admettre que vous ne devez votre trône qu'à la fidélité de deux ados…**_

_**Sans Jane et Alec vous n'êtes rien ! **_

_**Juste trois hommes orgueilleux, avides d'un pouvoir qu'ils n'utilisent que pour leur confort. **_

_**Le semblant d'ordre que vous maintenez sur le monde surnaturel est de la poudre aux yeux…**_

_**Il est temps pour nous vampires de revendiquer notre place dans le monde. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que la folie humaine ne nous entraîne dans leur chute.**_

_**Et je serai celui qui instaurera ce renouveau.**_

Aro, à bout de nerfs, exigea que l'intrus se dévoile s'il n'était pas un lâche.

_**Bien sûr, Evan mon cher veux-tu donner satisfaction à notre cher roi ! Je ne voudrais pas le décevoir.**_

A ces mots, des visages apparurent venus du néant. Deux vampires se dressaient devant les Volturi et derrière eux se tenait une véritable armée. Les trois souverains frémissants reconnurent leurs ennemis de toujours Stephan et Vladimir.

D'un ton toujours aussi calme Stephan reprit son discours :

_**Maintenant place à la récréation.**_

_**Nous jouons à un jeu que j'ai moi-même inventé et j'ai décidé que dans ce jeu… des règles il n'y en avait pas.**_

_**Mes amis, il est l'heure…**_

_**Celle de notre vengeance.**_

_**La fin d'une monarchie !**_

Aro leva l'index, aussitôt Felix et Demetri accompagnés d'autres membres de la garde se jetèrent sur les deux ennemis du trône.

Les coups portés furent vains, passant au travers de leur corps, ils étaient intouchables ces vampires fantômes, la confusion fut sans appel lorsqu'ils répondirent à l'attaque par une proposition.

_**Avec ou sans vous pour le futur ? Vite réfléchissez !**_

**-Mais comment osez-vous défier le trône ? Nos maîtres sont les garants de notre tranquillité, grâce à eux règne l'ordre dans notre monde. Nous n'avons pas peur de vous, vous allez payer pour ce manque de respect. **

Répondirent les fidèles serviteurs en une seule et même voix.

Alors démarra le plus rapide combat qui fut relaté dans toute l'histoire vampirique à ce jour, Vladimir et Stephan n'eurent qu'à lever les bras et les flammes de l'enfer réduisirent en un éclair la garde qui les chargeait.

Pas un seul Volturi ne survécut, enfin si, une seule : Sulpicia ! Oui, la femme d'Aro protégée des flammes par un certain Vladimir.

La tenant contre lui il murmura des mots que seule elle et Aro dans son bûcher entendirent :

**Mon amour, ton sacrifice n'a pas été vain…**

**Grâce à lui nous pouvons crier notre victoire.**

**Je suis pour toujours et à jamais tien**

**Plus jamais tu ne serviras de faire valoir**

**Et dès demain tu obtiendras la place qui te revient**

**A nos côtés tu seras au pouvoir…**

Les Roumains avaient bien appris leurs leçons après leurs défaites. Plus jamais ils ne répéteraient les erreurs du passé.

Petit à petit ils écrivirent l'Histoire. Oui les vampires devaient dominer le monde humain mais cette fois-ci plutôt que de s'exposer, ils introduisirent des membres de confiance dans les institutions humaines importantes. Le monde était sous leurs coupes.

Stephan prit la place du conseiller du chef d'état, Vladimir lui chef des armées et Sulpicia s'occupa du domaine de la justice. D'autres vampires ennemis des Volturi s'allièrent à leur cause, attendant le moment voulu pour prendre le pouvoir suprême sans avoir à être mis en avant. Aucun ministère n'échappait au contrôle.

Le règne pouvait ainsi vivre au grand jour, sans se faire repérer et agissant comme ils l'entendaient, les anciens avaient repris possession de leur place ayant eu le temps de mettre au point leur retour pour déjouer le déclin de l'humanité qui s'autodétruisait, anéantissant de la sorte le bien le plus précieux à l'existence des sangs froids, le sang humain. Ils emplirent les prisons de pirates et fouineurs dérangeants. Ils alimentèrent les réserves alimentaires en subtilisant quelques personnages et indigents polluant la société

De cette manière ils gardaient leur notoriété, le troupeau était prospère, et il n'y avait plus de guerres, à part celles qu'ils déclenchaient pour s'amuser.

Si l'humanité avait su que les membres de leurs gouvernements à la beauté atypique étaient des vampires elle se serait sans doute révoltée. Mais les humains trop préoccupés par leur propre petite personne ne voyaient rien de ce qui se passait sous leurs nez. Ce qui réjouissait les nouveaux patrons du monde vampirique.

Ceux-ci ayant un humour plutôt douteux avaient même poussé le vice à installer leur QG en Transylvanie.

C'est de là-bas qu'ils évaluaient que ce qu'ils avaient accompli était bien mais insuffisant. Les humains ne leur posaient plus de problèmes, ils devaient par contre établir de nouvelles règles pour la prospérité de la cohabitation des deux espèces.

Nouvelles lois :

**Article 1 ****: **La Création de nouveaux vampires est désormais **Réglementée** afin d'assurer la constance de notre population. Pour chaque vampire détruit un nouveau devra être créé et pour chaque naissance dérogeant à cette loi un des nôtres devra être détruit.

**Article 2 :** Tout Vampire devra se faire **Recenser,** celui qui désobéira à cette règle sera brûler sur le champ.

**Article3 :** Les naissances d'hybride devront être **Encadrées** et ne seront **Tolérées **que dans les clans suffisamment puissants pour gérer leur possible débordement.

**Article 4 :** Nous sommes des prédateurs et notre devoir est de **Réguler** la population humaine en commençant par les lieux de surpopulation.

**Article 5 :** Le régime végétarien est** Reconnu** mais les végétariens ont le devoir de ne chasser en priorité que les animaux en surnombre afin de rétablir un équilibre. Toute chasse d'espèces en voie de disparition ou en danger est strictement **Interdite** sous peine de sanction.

Telles étaient les règles que tous vampires se devaient de respecter, pour ne pas finir en poussière. Regardez autour de vous, nous sommes partout. Saurez-vous nous percer à jour ?


	15. Liberté, Paternité, Eternité

**Le concours des plus belles déclarations !**

**Titre : Liberté paternité éternité**

**Personnages : Bella et Edward.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

C était la mort dans l âme que j'avais observé le bout de ce couloir bientôt j'y ferai mon dernier passage afin d'atteindre enfin la délivrance.  
>Dix ans voilà ce que j avais pris pour cet homicide, j'avais pourtant toujours entendu dire pas de corps pas de crime mais c était sans compter sur l'acharnement que son père avait eu envers moi.<br>Pour protéger les miens et tenir ma promesse je m étais laissé incarcérer sans effusion de sang ni violence.  
>Mon cœur saignait d'être loin de celle qui illuminait mon existence, du temps j'en avais déjà bien assez gâche avant de la trouver.<p>

Il lui avait été impossible de venir, me rendre visite ses lettres étaient la seule béquille qui me faisaient tenir en équilibre.

Ma famille, me ravitaillait grâce à nos capacités surnaturelles, j'avais dû me contenter de sang animal sous vide. Carlisle en changeant d'identité avait pu être le médecin détaché au centre de détention où je me retrouvais. Je me contentais de faire semblant et de ne pas trop me mêler aux autres.

Le moment de mon dernier non souffle, ma promise sera là au bout de ce couloir. Une fois sortis du noir je pourrai enfin la revoir, je veux plus que tout la rejoindre.

Mais je dois me retenir, pour ne pas me découvrir rien ne sert de courir, je sais qu'elle m'attend, qu'elle me veut, qu'elle me désire.

Je devine la créature qu'elle a du devenir durant cette décennie, je me repasse en boucle le programme qu'elle m'avait promis.

Tout en finesse et délicatesse ma princesse, m'emmènera dans notre clairière. Des bougies y seront allumées déposées autour du petit nid pour notre grand amour, des plumes à foison qui ne manqueront pas de fuser lors de nos ébats, comme la première et dernière fois.

Rien qu'elle et moi, nous deux nus comme au premier jour de notre naissance, nous consommerons cet amour dans cette non vie, qui me rendra le plus heureux des hommes.

Tout mon être se réveillait, à ses pensées, soudain le doute me transperça, avait-elle réellement survécue, a-t-elle réussie à combattre ses pulsions ?

Mon père d'adoption avait prit soin d'elle, je ne doutais pas un seul instant de son intégration, mes sœurs de cœur durcie l'avaient aussi accompagné, la douceur de ma mère aura forcément réussie à la guider sur ce chemin de végétariens.

Mais peu m'importait réellement ses choix tant qu'elle voulait de moi, je la suivrai, ferai n'importe quoi par amour.

Je me dirigeais derrière ce maton, récupérai mes effets personnels, mon imper pour me protéger du soleil, pour ne pas que j'étincelle, je me doutais que les miens ne seraient pas les seuls présent à ma sortie. Mes lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, le col relevé enfin j'étais dehors parcourant les derniers mètres pour rejoindre ma liberté.

Jane et Felix s'étaient insérés à mon clan alors que ma belle promise se tenait à l'écart des regards, son père n'était pas loin je reconnu son odeur, ce mélange de bière R et de whisky transpirait de tous ses pores.

Il avait noyé son chagrin, dans l'alcool, comme je le comprenais, mais si il savait qu'elle était là, tout près.

Je chassais cette pensée de mon esprit les Volturi auraient eu là le prétexte ultime pour tous nous anéantir.

Dans sa ligne de mire, j'attendais qu'enfin il ait sa vengeance une vie pour une vie, sauf que le mienne n'était plus depuis fort longtemps.

Je murmurai à ma belle ce qui allait être sur le point de se passer, et je la vis accourir vers moi m'offrant son plus beau sourire tant à moi qu'à lui. Fixant son père afin qu'il réalise que je ne n'avais commis aucun crime, à part celui d'aimer.

Charlie jeta son arme et cria son nom, mais nous devions nous éloigner sans prendre le temps de nous retourner, et congédier nos observateurs indélicats.

Trop de dangers se présentaient, nous devions le protéger lui et sa mortalité, son humanité. À tombeau ouvert, nous partions loin de cette prison en direction de notre nouvelle maison.

Peu importait le lieu de notre refuge, tant que nous étions réunis.

Elle était comme je me l'imaginais belle à tomber, je ne pouvais toujours pas pénétrer ses pensées, mais elle lisait en moi.

J'ai une déclaration non une révélation à te faire je ne sais comment te l'annoncer, tu es papa.

Comment cela ce peut-il ? C'est impossible ! D'un seul coup toutes les pensées des membres de la famille affluèrent comme libérées le temps d'assimiler toutes ses données, nous étions arrivés.

Là une jeune fille aux boucles cuivrées aux yeux émeraudes nous attendait, je fus surpris autant pas sa beauté que par son intrusion dans ma tête.

Bella sourit et me présenta Nessie notre fille, je n'en revenais pas, comment avaient-ils tous pu me cacher cela aussi longtemps?

Je pris les deux femmes de ma vie dans mes bras, Nessie posa sa main sur ma joue et une multitude d'images défilèrent dans ma tête, la grossesse, sa naissance, Jacob, son rôle, sa croissance inquiétante, l'affrontement avorté contre les Volturi, j'étais submergé par la tristesse et la colère de ne pas avoir été présent, mais l'amour qu'elles me transmettaient était si fort que je dus occulter cet amertume, ma famille était atypique et fusionnelle.

Je remerciais chacun d'entre eux d'avoir veiller sur mes amours.

Ma famille avait tout préparé pour notre nouvelle destination, l'Europe nous devions partir dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

Nous avions des projets pour passer ses derniers moments avant de revenir sur ce continent.

Ma douce me susurra tendrement à l'oreille, qu'elle avait fait une découverte qui allait m'enchanter, je la croyais sur parole et l'embrassais de nouveau.

Elle m'entraîna à travers bois, nous filions à allure vampirique vers une destination encore inconnue pour ma part. Sa rapidité égalait la mienne, j'étais quelque peu rouillé de ne pouvoir sortir de mes trois mètres carré qu'était ma cellule.

Elle ralentit et tendit la main me demandant de fermer les yeux, je me laissais guider par la femme que j'aimais.

Elle s'immobilisa lâcha ma main me demandant de garder les yeux clos, j'entendais le vent dans les feuilles des arbres, le murmure d'un ruisseau, mes lèvres s'étiraient.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes je l'enlaçais serrant son corps contre le mien, elle avait ôté sa robe, mes mains découvraient la dentelle de ses sous-vêtements. Elle me donna l'autorisation d'ouvrir mes yeux, je ne perdis pas une miette du spectacle de son corps si parfait, la pris dans mes bras tel une mariée la déposant sur le nid de plume bien douillet, qu'elle avait préparé comme promis, cette clairière était la jumelle de celle où nous avions fait l'amour la première fois.

Je me dévêtis à mon tour, sans quitter un seul instant le contact, de celle qui me rendait le plus heureux des hommes, j'avais retrouvé ma Bella, ma liberté et j'étais père, d'une enfant évoluant entre nos deux mondes, promesse d'un monde meilleur.

Je ne pouvais que l'honorer sans retenues aucunes, dix années pour une éternité à ses cotés, était le prix à payer.

Je m'allongeai à ses cotés, l'embrassai tout en faisant glisser mes doigts sur son corps de déesse, titillant ses courbes redressées. Ma bouche alla remplacer mes doigts qui sur elles, poursuivaient leur progression. Ses râles de plaisir décuplaient le mien, ses mains dessinant les muscles bandés de mon torse, me faisant creuser le ventre et augmenter mon érection, je lui ôtai ses sous-vêtements afin de poursuivre mon exploration tout en me libérant de mon boxer. Nus comme des vers nous nous goûtions mutuellement, son jus afflua sous mes caresses buccales, j'introduis en elle un doigt et instinctivement elle se resserra autour de celui-ci, elle passa sa langue sur mon membre tendu. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas venir tout de suite.

Elle me supplia de la prendre, je pris position à son entrée et lentement m'insérais dans son antre préparé par nos préliminaires. Je reprenais mes marques allant et venant doucement, nous avions tout notre temps.

Un des avantages de notre condition étant de ne ressentir aucunes fatigues, nous pouvions nous adonner à nos jeux tout au long de la nuit, passant par une multitude de positions dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. Ma belle avait eue le temps de s'instruire durant cette décennie à m'attendre.

Il était temps de rejoindre nos semblables et notre fille, partir pour l'ancien continent, lui faire découvrir des endroits magiques et romantiques, emportant dans notre sillage ce Quileute qui s'était imprégné de notre progéniture et dont elle ne pouvait se passer.

Depuis ce jour je me sentais enfin entier, un but, une destinée,celle de l'aimer, de la protéger, de les protéger, je n'avais plus peur de cet éternité.

Nos vies nos morts ont toujours été liées, l'un n'existe pas sans l'autre, comme le Ying et le Young, elle l'ange, moi le démon.

**Fin**


	16. Abandon

**Le concours des plus belles déclarations !**

**Titre : Abandon**

**Personnages : Bella et Edward.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

Voici le contenu de la lettre, retrouvée sur la table de nuit, prés du corps inanimé de la femme que j'aimais et aimerai pour l'éternité.

Chers parents,

Je ne trouve plus la force de vivre loin de lui, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort, même s'il m'a abandonnée peu de temps après mon anniversaire dans cette forêt.

Il m'aime je le sais même si cette forme d'amour est atypique, sachez que c'était pour me protéger de lui et de ce qu'il est, mais vous ne pouviez pas comprendre. J'ai bien tenté de me rapprocher de Jacob pour te faire plaisir papa, il est vrai que c'est un bon ami mais rien de plus. J'ai été lâche et cruelle de me jouer de lui pour parvenir à mes fins mais sans succès.

Oui le jour où je suis rentrée avec une plaie à la tête n'était autre qu'une première tentative échouée, vu que la moto n'avait pas survécu à sa rencontre avec les rochers. Tout comme la fois où j'ai eu cette terrible pneumonie, j'avais sauté de la falaise comme le font les Quilleutes mais cette fois encore Jacob m'avait repêchée trop tôt, alors que mon corps sombrait peu à peu dans les méandres obscurs de ces eaux glaciales.

Et les remèdes du remplaçant du docteur Cullen avaient eu raison de mon état me ramenant contre mon gré à la vie, je n'avais pas d'autres solutions que de partir pour de bon cette fois, espérant qu'il arrivera à temps pour me sauver, pour sauver ce peu d'humanité qui vit en lui.

Je suis une lâche, une égoïste je vous demande pardon à vous, à Jacob et à mon bien-aimé, au moins je ne serai plus obligée de faire semblant, la vie est un fardeau qui me pèse, je n'ai plus la force de jouer cette comédie.

Chaque instant sans lui, je me meurs. Mon cœur est brisé je n'en peux plus d'attendre déjà trois ans que je le cherche mes lettres, mes mails sont restés sans réponses, je vous vois vous inquiéter, je ne peux être internée.

Je me dois de les protéger mon seul et unique souhait étant d'être enterrée dans la clairière où Jacob m'avait sauvée des grands loups, il saura vous indiquer le chemin.

Ne pleurez pas je suis allée le rejoindre, d'une manière ou d'une autre tel était mon destin, je ne fais qu'accélérer le processus.

Maman ne culpabilise pas de m'avoir éloignée de toi, c'était mon choix. Cela m'a permis de connaitre l'amour véritable celui sans lequel on ne peut vivre pardonnez moi pour la peine que je vous cause.

Votre fille Bella

J'étais arrivé trop tard, son sang s'était répandu sur son lit. J'avais pourtant accéléré ma course en sentant son odeur qui faisait remonter le venin dans ma gorge asséchée, Alice avait eu du mal à me prévenir à cause de l'endroit où je m'étais enfui loin de toute civilisation en plein cœur de l'Amazonie. Je devenais fou de ne pas être avec elle la seule chose de bien qui m'était arrivée dans cette éternité. Mais je savais que c'était pour son bien, je l'aimais tant, bien plus que ma propre non-vie. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter qu'on lui fasse du mal par ma faute, ni lui en faire moi-même.

Et pourtant c'était ce que j'avais fait, certes je n'ai pas tenu la lame qui lui a tranché les veines mais elle l'a fait pour me faire revenir, elle avait réussi en quelque sorte. Je n'étais qu'un misérable monstre haineux envers la justice mon âme était noir, je n'avais plus aucune raison d'être désormais.

C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Jacob de mettre fin à ma misérable existence, je voulais la rejoindre, je voulais être près d'elle pour toujours. Il avait refusé car lui aussi l'aimait il souffrait de sa perte autant que moi.

J'avais donc dû enfreindre le pacte passé avec les Quilleutes, je n'avais ôté aucune vie, j'en étais incapable malgré que le monstre en moi jubilait à l'idée que du sang humain puisse de nouveau couler dans ma gorge.

J'avais dû violer le territoire de la Push à plusieurs reprises pour qu'enfin Jacob vienne me combattre, je devais lui faire croire que je voulais l'affronter je voulais qu'il soit sans pitié. Sam et Leah l'avaient accompagné tentant de le dissuader. Ils avaient bien compris pourquoi j'agissais ainsi.

Mais j'avais assez d'arguments pour le faire sortir de ses gongs, lui l'Alpha de la meute, pour que ce jour soit le dernier qui se lève pour moi.

Nous nous tournions autour nous observant la haine et la rage se lisaient dans ses yeux, la tristesse et la détermination dans les miens, je lisais ses pensées et cela m'était encore plus insoutenable.

La voir sourire avec lui, le voir oser poser ses mains sur elle, la voir se précipiter dans le vide ou contre la barrière rocheuse qui avait arrêté sa chute dans le ravin, elle n'avait eu de cesse d'attenter à ses jours, comme elle l'avait mentionné dans son ultime lettre. Sa présence omniprésente à ses cotés pour lui sauver la vie, mais aussi pour interférer sur les visions de ma sœur.

Je recherchais une motivation pour augmenter ma haine et lancer le combat pour de vrai, je le provoquais en lui disant que si elle était partie c'était à cause de lui aussi.

Il se jeta sur moi, mais je devais feindre un semblant de combat pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas avant que je ne sois plus, je continuais de lui rappeler qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais appartenu, qu'il ne l'aurait pas rendu heureuse.

Un premier coup de pate s'abattit sur mon torse réalisant une déchirure considérable, j'étais sur la bonne voie. Je l'envoyais voler un peu plus loin, j'entendais Sam lui demander d'arrêter mais Leah elle n'en pouvait plus de le voir souffrir de cet amour que Bella lui refusait alors qu'elle, elle l'aimait et souffrait d'être invisible à ses yeux.

J'eus pitié de sa passion à sens unique, j'allais lui ouvrir les yeux avant mon trépas afin qu'il ne fasse la même erreur que moi. L'assaut suivant m'ôta le bras gauche cela ne m'empêcha pas de le repousser et de lui démontrer ma force, il avait été un rival dès l'instant où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur ma douce, je n'allais pas le laisser me battre sans réagir, je pressentais que Sam allait bientôt intervenir je devais lui dire ce que Leah ressentait pour lui, avant que ses crocs n'arrachent ma tête de mon corps, une fois libéré de ma dernière mission je ressentis la chaleur envahir ce qui restait de mon corps j'entendais les crépitations du feu qu'avait allumé Leah, pour me remercier de l'avoir aidée, me permettant ainsi de rejoindre ma bien-aimée dans l'au-delà.

**Fin**


	17. Rendez vous dans 8 ans

_**Le concours des plus belles déclarations**_

_**Titre : Rendez-vous dans 8 ans**_

_**Personnages : Bella/Edward**_

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : **__**http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr**__**/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**_

J'allais tuer ce petit merdeux !

Foi de Bella Swan, cet enfoiré allait le payer. Faire ça à Nessie, une gamine adorable et pleine de vie. Il rêvait tout éveillé s'il pensait qu'il allait s'en sortir sans morfler…ou tout du moins, sans avoir à faire à moi.

« Bella, calme toi » paniqua Nessie à mes côtés « Tu roules beaucoup trop vite, papa va nous faire une syncope s'il apprend ça »

« Rien à foutre » grognai-je en appuyant encore sur l'accélérateur « Tu ne peux pas me demander d'être raisonnable quand un petit con s'en prend à ma sœur merde ! Et à quoi tu pensais nom d'un chien ? » continuai-je en la fusillant du regard « Sortir avec Cullen ! Merde Ness ! Ce mec est aussi tordu que l'était son frère à mon époque »

Elle se ratatina sur son siège en planquant son visage derrière ses boucles brunes. Elle avait bien raison ! J'avais vu rouge lorsqu'elle était rentrée en trombe dans la maison. Elle nous avait expliqué, à Charlie et à moi, que son rendez-vous avait été écourté parce qu'elle avait refusé de passer sur la banquette arrière pour _approfondir_ les choses.

Notre père était passé par toutes les couleurs possibles, nous en inventant même quelque une au passage. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à le calmer, étant moi-même en rogne ça n'avait pas aidé. Il avait finalement reposé son arme de service et m'avait lancé mes clefs de voiture en me faisant promettre d'aller _recadrer ce trou du cul_ à ma manière, m'affirmant qu'il fermerait les yeux sur la façon dont je le ferais. Plutôt atypique comme promesse de la part d'un shérif. J'avais entraîné ma sœur dehors et voilà comment nous nous retrouvions toutes les deux en route pour la maison des Cullen.

« On devrait laisser tomber et rentrer Bella » marmonna Nessie sans relever la tête.

« Surement pas » répliquai-je sans desserrer les dents « On n'emmerde pas les Swan et ce petit con doit le savoir »

« On va pas se pointer chez les Cullen à dix heures du soir pour hurler sur leur gamin » s'exclama-t-elle en me jetant un regard paniqué.

« Oh si » ricanai-je « Et si ça ne leur plait pas, ils y auront droit aussi »

« T'es pas croyable » soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Quelques minutes après, je garai la voiture devant la villa outrageusement immense des Cullen. Ma sœur inspira profondément avant de se tourner vers moi.

« T'es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? »

« Ce mec t'a laissé sur le parking du cinéma parce que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec lui, ça répond à ta question ? » répliquai-je en arquant un sourcil.

« Fais lui en baver » lâcha-t-elle en souriant subitement.

« Compte sur moi »

Dans la minute qui suivit, je tambourinais à la porte d'entrée, Nessie à mes côtés.

« C'est quoi ce… »

Le plus jeune des Cullen et accessoirement le rencard loupé de ma sœur se tenait devant nous la bouche grande ouverte. Si je n'avais pas eu autant envie de le tuer, j'aurais probablement éclaté de rire.

« Bonsoir Anthony » lâchai-je, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres « On a quelques petits trucs à mettre au clair, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il recula d'un pas en déglutissant bruyamment.

« Je…je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler » marmonna-t-il.

« Vraiment ? » ricanai-je en haussant les sourcils « Tu me prends pour une idiote ? »

« Non, je… »

« C'est qui Anthony ? » l'interrompit une voix qui me glaça le sang.

Et merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là lui ? Mon pire souvenir apparut derrière son frère, encore plus sexy qu'il ne l'était au lycée. Il me dévisagea quelques secondes avant que ce sourire qui m'avait tant irrité lorsque j'étais ado apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

« Isabella Swan » roucoula-t-il en contournant son frère pour sortir « Ça fait un bout de temps »

« Pas assez à mon goût Edward » grognai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Il éclata de rire, un son qui m'avait mise dans tous mes états pendant des années. Mais plus maintenant.

« Et que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » continua-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

_Respire. J'oublie que son visage se trouve à seulement quelques centimètres du mien et je fais ce pourquoi je suis venu. Courage !_

« Je dois régler quelque chose avec le Casanova qui te sert de frère » répondis-je en le fusillant du regard.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Ah je sais ! Ta sœur est aussi coincé que tu l'étais à son âge, j'ai juste, non ? »

« Va te faire foutre Edward » crachai-je.

« C'est exactement ce que tu m'a dit lorsque je t'ai proposé de monter dans ma chambre il y a 8 ans » railla-t-il.

Oh quelle espèce d'enfoiré ! Mais pourquoi je n'avais pas pris l'arme de mon père bordel !

« Contrairement à la plupart des nanas qui te tombaient dans les bras, j'avais de l'amour propre moi » répliquai-je « Je n'allais certainement pas coucher avec un mec qui m'aurait jeté en même temps que le préservatif »

« Tu me vexes là, j'aurais attendu que tu sois rhabiller pour ça » ricana-t-il en se penchant encore.

Je piquai un fard en le repoussant brusquement. Bordel, il sentait diablement bon, il…Arghhh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi ?

« Tu n'as vraiment pas changé » grognai-je « Toujours aussi arrogant et imbu de ta personne. Je comprends pourquoi ton frère agit comme ça, avec un exemple pareil, il ne fallait pas espérer mieux »

Son sourire s'effaça instantanément. Oh ! J'avais touché un point sensible.

« Anthony est un bon gamin, c'est ta sœur qui se comporte comme une sainte ni touche » cracha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils « Ils ont 17 ans, elle s'attendait à quoi ? Un pique-nique au clair de lune et un baiser sur la joue ? Elle est aussi naïve que toi. T'a cru quoi quand je t'ai proposé de venir chez moi pour bosser nos cours quand on était au lycée »

« Ferme la Edward » m'étranglai-je en reculant.

« Tu pensais vraiment que j'avais besoin de ton aide pour étudier ? » continua-t-il « La seule chose que je voulais, c'était toi dans mon lit en train de me hurler d'y aller plus fort…et tu peux me croire, tu aurais adoré ça »

Nessie et Anthony virèrent tous les deux au rouge mais pas autant que moi. Il ne pouvait pas dire des trucs pareils nom d'un chien !

« Tu ne doutes de rien toi » lâchai-je d'une voix beaucoup trop tremblante à mon goût « Coucher avec toi aurait été la plus grosse connerie que j'aurais pu faire et je l'aurais regretté toute ma vie. Je suis bien contente de ne pas apparaître sur ton tableau de chasse »

« Je ne perds pas espoir Bella » railla-t-il « Tu peux encore t'y retrouver »

Je m'étouffai avec ma salive en écarquillant les yeux. Mais il avait cramé un fusible !

« Mais tu crois quoi Edward ? » m'exclamai-je totalement ahurie « Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te tomber dans les bras ? Qu'en sachant que tu ne penses qu'avec ce que tu as entre les jambes, je pourrais me jeter dans ton lit, les cuisses grandes ouvertes ? Mais tu fumes quoi nom d'un chien ? J'veux la même chose »

« Oui Bella, je suis sûr de moi » répondit-il en m'adressant son sourire charmeur « Et tu m'en redemanderas encore et encore, je te ferais passer une nuit inoubliable et tu repartirais combler et en manque, je te le garantis »

« Je ne pensais pas pouvoir te détester plus » crachai-je « Et bien je me suis planté, tu me répugnes Edward »

« Entre l'amour et la haine, la barrière est fine Bella » susurra-t-il.

« STOP »

Je me tournai vers ma sœur qui venait de crier, les poings serrés posés sur ses hanches, elle nous observait en fronçant les sourcils.

« On est venu là pour que tu recadres l'obsédé qui m'a laissé en ville toute seule, tu t'en souviens Bell's ou tu préfères régler tes comptes avec le mec qui t'a pratiquement fait le même coup il y a 8 ans ? »

Je baissai les yeux en grimaçant, consciente que j'avais quelque peu oublié la raison de notre venue. J'avais un peu merdé, je devais l'avouer. Je relevai les yeux vers Anthony et m'avançai lentement vers lui.

« J'ai dit à ton frère ce que Nessie te dira dans quelques années, réfléchis-y » lançai-je, un sourire narquois aux lèvres « Tu peux te comporter comme un petit con si tu en a envie mais dit toi qu'un jour, certaines des filles que tu auras blessé voudront probablement te le faire payer et à ce moment-là tu t'en mordra les doigts »

Il hocha doucement la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Edward qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Bonne fin de soirée Anthony et…ne t'approche plus de ma sœur, jamais »

Je fis signe à Nessie de me suivre. Elle adressa un sourire victorieux au mini Cullen et m'emboita le pas jusqu'à la voiture.

« Je t'aurais Bella » cria Edward, un sourire dans la voix « J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux »

J'ouvris la portière en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

« Pour la troisième fois en 8 ans » répliquai-je « Va te faire foutre Edward »


	18. Amer avec un i deviant aimer

**Le concours des plus belles déclarations !**

**Titre : ****Amer avec un i devient Aimer !**

**Personnages : Bella et Edward.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

_**En exclusivité dans le Forks News nous vous laissons découvrir un extrait de l'autobiographie de Bella Swan. Cette jeune femme née dans notre charmante ville et comme vous le savez l'auteur de nombreux bestsellers au niveau mondial. Et nous la remercions de nous avoir accordé sa confiance et le privilège de publier sa prose.**_

« Moi Marie Isabella Swan déclare venu le moment de ma vengeance sur la vie. Le vilain petit canard a laissé place au beau cygne que je suis devenue par la force des choses. Mais ça n'a pas été sans y avoir laissé des plumes et cela on allait me le payer.

Il était vrai que la nature ne m'avait pas épargnée, entre ma surcharge pondérale, la proéminence de ma mâchoire et ma vue qui n'avait de cesse de dégringoler, je n'étais pas attirante du tout. Mais entre enfant on ne se fait pas de cadeau et j'en avais fait les frais.

Recluse dans ma chambre passant des heures entières à pleurer, évitant les miroirs m'isolant dans ma bulle studieuse seul et unique échappatoire, personne ne m'approchait à moins de vouloir se moquer de ma personne ou me faire du mal. Tous me haïssaient, pourtant moi aussi j'avais envi des mêmes choses qu'eux, avoir des amis, sortir, vivre. Une seule personne m'adressait la parole de temps en temps mais craignant que ce soit pour mieux me blesser je préférais l'éviter bien qu'il m'attirait énormément, parfois je rêvais que nous marchions main dans la main.

Mais cela était impossible, il était inaccessible pour le monstre que j'étais. En sa compagnie j'étais bien. Le son de sa voix me transportait vers une vie meilleure. Il ne réagissait pas comme les autres élèves qui m'avaient humiliée, c'était le seul à prendre ma défense mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller. Je n'osais pas aller vers lui et son amitié, j'avais trop peur. Peur que finalement il soit comme les autres, que ce soit un jeu pour lui ou un pari. Alors je m'enfermais, m'isolais, errais dans les bois, loin de tous.

Mes parents s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour moi, au point d'accepter une mutation en Alaska, pour m'offrir un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie. Sauf que le destin en avait décidé autrement, ils avaient perdu la leur, lors d'un terrible accident de voiture, j'étais la miraculée dans un sale état mais vivante. C'était le jour de mes quinze ans ce jour-là ma vie a basculé, un bien pour un mal ?

Ma grande tante Esmée m'a recueillie, j'allais finir ma scolarité chez elle à Seattle en compagnie de sa fille unique Alice de deux ans mon ainée. Nous avons été tout de suite amies, elle venait chaque jour à l'hôpital lors de mon long séjour pour que le temps passe plus vite et que je n'ais pas trop de retard dans mes études. J'étais bonne élève et sur ce point-là j'étais plutôt assez en avance mais la relation d'amitié, la gentillesse que je ressentais tout cela pour moi était nouveau, je ne perdais aucune occasion de m'en abreuver.

Il m'avait fallu trois long mois et plusieurs opérations pour enfin sortir de l'hôpital et me voir dans un miroir. J'avais mis un bon moment avant de réaliser que ce que le reflet me renvoyait était mon image. Alice me tenait la main, mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues, des larmes de joie et d'amertume en me souvenant de tout ce que j'avais dû endurer pour en arriver là. La perte de mes parents, des images effroyables de l'accident duquel je n'aurais pas dû m'en sortir. Magie de la médecine moderne : mes yeux avaient retrouvé une vision parfaite, mon visage était fin et harmonieux, mon corps svelte et élancé. Et pour parfaire le tout Alice avait remplacé ma garde-robe.

Bella était née, remplaçant l'image d'Isabella. Encore un peu fragile, mais confiante pour vivre un nouveau départ. »

_**Le Forks News vous remercie de l'intérêt qu'a suscité notre article concernant notre fierté régionale et a l'honneur de publier la réaction d'un de nos lecteurs qui nous a particulièrement bouleversés. Nous espérons de tout cœur que B. Swan lise ces lignes.**_

,

C'est en désespoir de cause que je m'adresse au Forks News dans l'espoir qu'il te fasse parvenir mon message.

Hier matin, un de leur article a bouleversé ma vie, me replongeant dans le passé. Vous savez sans doute que je parle de l'extrait de votre livre.

J'ai été élevé en même temps que vous au lycée de Forks. Vous ne l'avez jamais su mais votre départ m'a profondément attristé pourtant jamais je ne me serais douté du malheur qui vous avait exilée loin de Forks. Pour moi vous aviez suivi votre père le chérif muté en Alaska.

Bien sûr à l'époque, comme tout le monde j'ai entendu parler du terrible accident de la route qui avait meurtri une famille. Laissant qu'une seule survivante gravement touchée mais jamais je ne me serais douté que vous étiez cette survivante. Maintenant je m'en veux de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement. Et j'aurais voulu être là pour vous.

Je sais ce que vous devez penser ! Pour qui se prend-il, je suis connue alors il veut m'amadouer en prétendant qu'à l'époque il se souciait de moi.

Pourtant ce n'est le cas, vous l'admettez vous-même dans votre autobiographie. Je sais qu'à l'époque vous ne me croyiez pas sincère, vous me pensiez comme les autres. Cependant la vérité était toute autre.

Quelque chose me choque dans votre portait, jamais vous ne mentionnez vos merveilleux yeux couleur chocolat appel à la gourmandise. Votre peau si crémeuse. Votre voix passionnée et sensuelle quand vous débâtiez lors de nos cours de littérature…

C'est ainsi que moi je vous voyais.

Je suis sincèrement heureux que dans votre malheur, le destin vous ait offert une nouvelle chance de vivre une nouvelle vie ainsi qu'une amie et presque sœur qui vous aime à votre juste valeur car vous le méritez.

Amicalement.

E.C.

_Je pensais bien que l'article sur mon autobiographie ne passerait pas inaperçu mais je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'il se manifeste et me fasse une telle déclaration. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser, le croire ou me méfier ?_

_Combien de fois m'étais-je imaginée être son amie et plus encore, rien que d'y repenser j'en ai encore des frissons. Est-il toujours aussi beau ? Et si je répondais à sa déclaration ? _

Edward,

Cette lettre publique m'a profondément choquée et bouleversée. J'avoue ne plus savoir que penser.

Une part de moi voudrait te croire, tes mots semblent si sincères…Je me suis souvent demandée ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais pris ta main à l'époque. Cette question restera sans réponse sans aucun doute.

Dois-je t'accorder le bénéfice du doute ? Mon cœur me crie que oui et une amie m'a conseillée de toujours suivre mon cœur !

Bella S.

Quelques années plus tard…

_**Le Forks News est fier de vous annoncer les récentes fiançailles d'E. Cullen, chirurgien et de I. Swan romancière. Rappelons que cette idylle a pu voir le jour dans des circonstances **__**atypiques **__**suite à l'un de nos articles. Nous souhaitons tous nos veux de bonheur aux futurs mariés… **_


	19. Le pari

**Le concours des plus belles déclarations!  
>Titre de votre déclaration: Le pari<br>Personnage(s): Kate et Garrett  
>Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : <strong>**http:/ / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr****/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**0o0o0**

- Arrête de mâcher ton chewing-gum comme une pute tu me stresses !

Ma sœur hausse les épaules et continue son manège, exagérant volontairement son mâchouillement exaspérant. Rien d'atypique le fait qu'elle s'évertue à jouer avec mes nerfs !

- Tu fais chier Tanya ! On dirait une vache en train de ruminer en plus !

Elle souffle et s'arrête. Je roule des yeux. Dieu existe !

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est là ? Lui demande-je.

Elle sort un paquet de clopes, s'en allume une et me le tend.

- Parce que t'as un texte à lire à Garrett, me répond-elle comme si c'était logique tout en expirant bruyamment la fumée de sa cigarette.

J'allume la mienne et tire dessus comme une désespérée. Je sens la nicotine s'infiltrer dans mes poumons et mon stress s'amoindrit quelque peu.

- Oui mais pourquoi ?

Un autre haussement d'épaule.

- Parce que t'as perdu un pari, me répond-elle.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je parie toujours contre Irina alors qu'elle a toujours raison ?

Haussement d'épaule à nouveau. Putain elle me saoule quand elle fait ça !

- C'est bon il sort…

D'un mouvement du menton elle me désigne l'entrée, ou plutôt la sortie, du lycée. Effectivement, le mec qui peuple mes fantasmes est en train de se diriger vers le parking.

Je saute du muret sur lequel nous attendions qu'il sorte, jette ma cigarette au sol et l'écrase. Je souffle un bon coup et pars à sa suite.

- Bonne chance ! hurle ma sœur derrière moi.

Je n'ose pas me retourner, je suis sûre qu'elle est morte de rire pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Les bougresses, elles ne m'ont pas ratée sur ce coup là !

Il marche vite alors je me mets à courir pour le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne sa voiture.

- Garrett attends ! Dis-je toute essoufflée.

Putain de clopes, même pas capable de faire cent mètres sans m'époumoner.

- On se connait ? demande-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Je suis devant lui. Putain il est encore plus beau de près. Je vais tuer mes sœurs en rentrant ! Non seulement je vais m'afficher comme jamais mais en plus ça va ruiner toutes mes chances de sortir avec lui un jour… Pas que j'avais une quelconque chance jusqu'à présent, il ne me connait même pas, mais il ne faut jamais dire jamais… Quoi qu'après ce que je vais lui dire, il ne risque pas de vouloir de moi ! Bon, le positif, c'est qu'il saura enfin que j'existe…

N'empêche que je vais quand même les tuer !

- On ne se connait pas… Enfin, TU ne me connais pas. J'ai perdu un pari alors il faut que je te dise un truc. Surtout ne m'interromps pas, c'est assez difficile et humiliant comme ça.

Sans le regarder de peur de prendre la fuite, j'extirpe le texte que mes sœurs ont préparé de la poche arrière de mon jean. Je prends une grande inspiration et débite mon texte d'une traite en espérant qu'il ne me coupe pas en plein milieu, sans quoi je n'aurai plus le cran de finir.

- Je m'appelle Kate Denali. Je suis dans ce lycée depuis deux ans et je suis raide dingue de toi depuis que tu es arrivé il y a un an. Lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois, mon cerveau a littéralement buggé. J'ai mis plusieurs heures à sortir de ma léthargie et la première chose que j'ai réussi à dire, c'est ton prénom. Depuis, je rêve toutes les nuits de toi. Quelque fois, on discute. Quelque fois, on s'embrasse. Récemment, mes rêves ont pris une tournure beaucoup plus érotique. Je rêve de sentir tes mains parcourir mon corps avide de tes caresses. Je donnerai tout pour ta bouche, tes doigts et ta langue. Lorsque je me réveille le matin, je suis déçue que ce ne soit qu'un songe mais ravie que même dans mes rêves, tu combles mes attentes.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Je suis morte de honte mais je n'ai pas fini, malheureusement. J'évite toujours de le regarder. J'imagine qu'il doit être mort de rire…

- Si je t'avoue tout ça aujourd'hui c'est parce que mes sœurs en ont ras-le-bol de m'entendre jouir ton prénom dans mon sommeil. Et si ce n'était que dans mon sommeil ! Non, il y a plus, beaucoup plus.

Je l'entends déglutir bruyamment. Merde ne me déconcentre pas sinon j'y arriverai pas !

- J'assiste tous les samedis à tes matchs de foot. Te voir courir et transpirer est devenu mon activité favorite. Tu trempes mon string sans le savoir, rien qu'en te déplaçant avec un ballon au pied. Lorsque je rentre chez moi le soir, la première chose que je fais c'est d 'accaparer la salle de bain afin d'évacuer ma frustration avec la poire de douche. Je me remémore le match, toi dribblant, toi feintant, toi marquant et mon but est atteint, encore une fois c'est ton nom qui sort en plein milieu de mon orgasme. Le mois dernier, je me suis même offert un vibro pour palier à mon manque de relation sexuelle. Je l'ai surnommé « God Garrett » pour te rendre hommage. Rien qu'en y pensant, je mouille. Malheureusement, même son utilisation intensive ne me suffit plus. Mes rêves ne me comblent plus. J'ai besoin de plus, de beaucoup plus. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que ce soit toi qui me fasses jouir comme jamais. Je suis sûre qu'aucun rêve, aucune poire de douche ni aucun jouet vibrant ne remplacera la puissance de tes coups de reins. Rien qu'en te débitant ces paroles, je suis à la limite de l'orgasme. Bref, tout ça pour dire que chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour et de chaque nuit, je pense à toi.

Je m'arrête. Etrangement, la chose la plus dure à dire est ce qui suit. Allez ! Courage Kate, dans quatre petits mots ton calvaire prendra fin et tu pourras trucider tes sœurs.

- Je t'aime Garrett.

Je tourne les talons et commence à courir comme une dégénérée. J'arrive devant l'entrée du lycée et je soupire de soulagement en voyant que Tanya m'attend dans la voiture, le moteur tournant. Finalement, je suis contente que ce soit elle qui m'ait accompagnée. Irina aurait probablement attendu que je sois encore plus humiliée.

De loin, j'entends Garrett qui me hurle de l'attendre.

Je m'engouffre dans la voiture.

- DEMARRE ! VITE ! M'écris-je sans prendre la peine de refermer la portière qui se claque d'elle-même lorsque ma sœur démarre en trombe.

Les pneus crissent et j'ose enfin un regard vers Garrett. Il ne se moque pas du tout, il semble même triste. Pourquoi ?

- Alors ? me demande Tanya tout en prenant un chewing-gum dans le vide poche.

- Alors quoi ?

Haussement d'épaules.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air indifférent.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ?

- Ben rien, juste qu'il bandait comme un taureau, c'est tout…

Nouveau haussement d'épaules, nouvelles ruminations bovines de ma sœur.

Quant à moi, je souris comme jamais…


	20. Feuille d'automne

.

Le concours des plus belles déclarations!

Titre de la déclaration: **Feuille d'automne**

Personnages: Bella & Edward

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :http:/ / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

.

Une grande tempête s'abattait sur la ville ce jour-ci. La pluie tombait à torrent et le vent emportait tout sur son passage. Je pouvais voir les troncs des arbres se brisant sous le souffle rageur que nous subissions.

Face à la baie vitrée de la villa, je contemplais ce spectacle de désolation, comme fascinée. Les feuilles d'automne s'envolaient et voyageaient, sans pourtant ne jamais entrer en collision avec quoique ce soit. Leurs couleurs chaudes envahissaient le paysage d'une manière **atypique**. Comme si elles régnaient sur le monde, d'une manière éphémère et libre.

Je l'entendis au loin courir avec tranquillité, passant au travers des obstacles de la nature. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, et plus je le savais proche. C'était à la fois libérateur et oppressant. Mon esprit s'était préparé à ce qui allait suivre, et je pouvais enfin réaliser ce qui se passerait ensuite. Au « futur » que j'avais prévu. Même si tout cela n'était encore qu'un mirage purement spirituel et imaginaire, j'en connaissais la fin.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa rentrer le vent portant des feuilles et de l'eau de pluie. Certains feuillages volèrent jusqu'à moi avec volupté. Elles venaient même régner jusqu'à nous. Jusqu'à moi.

J'en pinçai une entre mon pouce et mon index avant qu'elle n'atterrisse à terre, sur le dur parquet de bois clair de la villa. Caressant sa peau rugueuse du bout du doigt, j'eus l'impression de détenir entre mes mains du cristal, cristal je ne voulais surtout pas briser.

Alors que mes yeux étaient rivés sur cet élément fragile que je détenais, je le sentis s'approcher de moi avec délicatesse. Son parfum de caramel et de cannelle accourait jusqu'à moi, submergeant la pièce entière.

Il posa une main caressante sur une de mes épaules et fit descendre ses longs doigts sur ma colonne vertébrale. Je fermai les paupières, ne voulant laisser échapper aucune larme et attendant une quelconque réaction corporelle. Un frisson. Des étincelles…

Mais rien ne vint et je me souvins amèrement que rien ne viendrait plus. Jamais.

J'ouvris soudainement les yeux et me dégageai de son emprise, toujours dos à lui. Et je m'approchai de la muraille de verre.

Je devinai son visage rempli d'incompréhension, sa bouche entre-ouverte et ses sourcils froncés. Je ne me tournai pour autant point vers lui, et continuai à fixer ces feuilles qui volaient gracieusement dans le ciel sombre parfois éclairé par les éclairs.

Nous restâmes tous deux muets durant un temps indéfinissable. Durant lequel je m'émerveillai sur la beauté apocalyptique qui s'offrait à moi. Devant ce paysage que j'aurais auparavant dédaigné mais qui désormais me fascinait.

**« Bella… quelque chose ne va pas ? »**

Sa voix résonna comme une mélodie pure et naïve. Cela aurait pu m'attrister. Cela aurait dû. Savoir qu'il s'inquiétait.

Ou que cela ne m'atteignait plus.

**« Tu te rappelles nos premiers temps d'amour ?**

**-Bien entendu…Je me rappelle chaque moment passé avec toi, Bella… »**

Je soupirai et secouai la tête.

**« Je crois t'avoir aimé depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu. Dés que j'ai croisé ton regard noir comme l'encre des écoliers, je t'ai trouvé extraordinaire. Ton corps comme ton âme. Tout autour de toi résonnait merveilleux à mes oreilles… Je me sentais fuir le quotidien fade auquel j'avais toujours eu le droit avant de te connaître. Et même quand tu étais absent, je ne cessais de penser à tout ce que je vivais grâce à toi… Ensemble, nous apprenions à faire face à la nature de chacun. Toi, désirant ardument mon sang, et moi, incapable d'être effrayée pour mon propre bien. Mais… Nous vivions notre premier amour, ne pouvant nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ou même vivre l'un sans l'autre. **

**Cependant, tu m'as tout de même abandonnée ce jour de septembre… Car il était évident pour toi que je n'étais plus en sécurité. Même si j'ai cru que ton amour pour moi avait disparu, j'ai été seule pendant tellement de temps… Seule avec ce trou béant dans la poitrine. S'ouvrant à chaque instant, même lorsque je l'attendais le moins. Qu'importait l'endroit où je pouvais être, seule ou accompagnée, j'avais la sensation de flotter dans un trou noir. Ce saut du haut de la falaise ne signifiait pour moi rien d'autre que l'occasion de pouvoir te voir à nouveau, hallucination faite par mes propres soins. Alice a cru en une autre version… Et toi aussi. Mais je suppose que notre amour vainquait tous les obstacles que la Nature posait face à nous puisque quand tu es revenu avec moi d'Italie, je t'ai laissé pénétrer à nouveau dans mon univers morne. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, et c'était réciproque. Il me semble que cette visite en Italie n'avait que renforcé cette idée… Et malgré toutes les protestations de Jacob, tu avais repris ta place. Tu étais redevenu celui que j'aimais, celui qui se retenait pour ne me faire aucun mal…**

**Quand Victoria a voulu assouvir sa vengeance, même si cela demeurait un danger à prendre en considération, je crois bel et bien que nous n'avons jamais douté de notre victoire. Il était pour nous deux tellement évident que jamais rien ne pourrait nous séparer… Et quand tu m'as offert cette bague, cela a été pour moi le signe que peu importait l'âge, peu importait ce que nous étions, ce qui serait toujours le plus fort et le plus réel serait notre amour.**

**La venue des Volturi après la bataille -après que je me sois entaillée pour te sauver la vie, même si tout avait été échafaudé entre Seth et toi pour que cela ne soit qu'un leurre aux yeux de Victoria– n'avait rien changé non plus. **

**Alors, le soir même… Je suis allée voir Jacob pour lui dire quel serait mon destin… »**

Ma voix s'éteignit, connaissant désormais plus que quiconque la signification de ce mot.

**« Je n'avais jusqu'à maintenant jamais deviné que cela scellait mon futur. Mais lui savait. Malgré ses vaines tentatives, Jacob savait que je ne reculerais pas et que je me marierais avec toi…**

**La cérémonie fut magnifique, comme tout ce qui t'entourait. Et notre lune de miel inoubliable. Je vivais comme dans un rêve… Et on pourrait même dire que ma transformation s'est faite comme naturellement… »**

Je baissai les yeux et posai une main sur la gorge, imaginant des sensations que j'aurais eues. Avant. Je pris une inspiration et me tournai vers Edward, accrochant mon regard au sien, qui demeurait perdu.

**« Ma vie éternelle a alors commencé. Avec toi et ta famille. Et j'ai vécu heureuse pendant longtemps. Mais est arrivé un moment où j'ai commencé à ressasser toutes les amertumes passées. Les longues nuits sans sommeil m'emprisonnaient dans leur prison de remords. J'échafaudais des élucubrations sur ce qui aurait pu être ou ne pas être…**

**Et j'en suis arrivée au point où mon amour pour toi et celui que tu me portais ne suffisaient plus à faire disparaître mes ressentiments… »**

Edward qui était resté silencieux pendant mon monologue se tendit sous l'effet de mes dernières paroles. Son visage prit un air paniqué et il leva les mains vers moi. Mais je l'empêchai de dire quoi que ce soit, le devançant.

**« Tout m'est alors réapparu fade. Mon quotidien, comme ma vie. Je replongeai dans l'ennui… »**

Je pris les mains d'Edward dans les miennes et entrelaçai nos doigts.

**« Je ne t'en veux pas Edward… Tu as fait des choses merveilleuses pour moi. Tu m'as fait découvrir l'amour… Et mes meilleurs moments sont avec toi. Mais… ils sont derrière moi, Edward. »**

Je secouai la tête.

**« Je ne suis pas faite pour cette vie. Ni pour celle que j'ai eue dans le passé. Pour aucune. Je n'ai jamais trouvé ma place nulle part. Cela persistait même avec toi, malgré que tu aies amoindri cette sensation… A vrai dire, la vérité est que… Je ne suis pas faite pour… Vivre. »**

Je passai une main tendre sur sa joue.

**« Je suis lasse. Lasse de tout. Et, si tu me demandais ce qui en était de notre amour, je te répondrais alors que jamais, jamais je n'en ai été malheureuse et qu'il fait partie de ce que j'ai de plus cher… Saches que je t'ai aimé, Edward. Je t'aimais, plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde. »**

Edward était abattu par le désespoir, ses épaules affaissées. Mais je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'il s'enhardissait dans l'espoir de retrouver mon amour perdu.

**« Ne dis rien… »**

Je posai mon index contre ses lèvres.

**« N'essaye pas de me reconquérir, ou de t'accrocher. Tu as un jour dit que plus jamais tu n'irais à l'encontre de mes désirs… Alors, je t'en pris, respecte celui-ci : Laisse-moi partir. »**

Il secoua la tête, m'emprisonnant dans son étreinte de fer. Ses yeux dorés avaient pâli sous sa tristesse. Je pouvais imaginer les larmes coulant sur ses joues s'il avait été humain.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains.

**« Je t'ai aimé, Edward. Je t'ai aimé. » **

Je desserrai lentement son étreinte sur moi et m'éloignai.

**« Mais tu dois me laisser partir… »**

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais j'exerçai une dernière pression sur ses mains en signe de supplique silencieuse.

**« Laisse-moi partir. »**

Ses traits étaient déformés par la douleur de la perte, mais rien ne me ferait reculer.

Je lâchai ses mains, qui retombèrent le long de son corps.

Je tournai alors les talons, sans me retourner et sortis de la villa. La tempête n'avait fait que devenir plus forte mais je sentais enfin mes poumons s'ouvrir, me permettant de respirer à nouveau. Je n'avais désormais plus qu'une chose à faire. Qui serait facile et rapide.

Je marchai vers la forêt, sous la pluie, suivant le chemin des feuilles reines.

L'amour d'Edward avait régné en moi. Mais à la manière d'une feuille d'automne : Ephémère et libre.

.

**FIN**

**.**


	21. Dernier souhait

**Le concours des plus belles déclarations !**

**Titre : Dernier souhait**

**Personnages : Bella et Edward.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

Mon amour m'avait laissée un ultime message, tracé sur les murs et le sol avec son propre sang :

Mon amour

C'est de l'amour celui qui rime avec toujours

Toujours ou à jamais, je n'en ai pas fait le tour

Il est encore trop tôt pour le savoir, alors j'avance dans le noir

A tâtons, tel un chaton je progresse à pas de velours histoire d'y voir

Ou d'y croire encore et encore, ne pas baisser les bras

Ah non cela il ne le faut surtout pas, alors je combats

Pour moi-même, ne pas perdre la raison, garder la foi

Fermer les yeux et me voir dans tes bras toi et moi

Je n'abandonnerai pas même s'il faut du temps

Cela me rongera mais au moins je serai méritante

Deux ans déjà que nous dansons à l'unisson

Dans nos joutes verbales qui me donnent le frisson

Nous apprenons à nous connaître sans paraître

Je saurai me faire aussi petite et discrète

Qu'une souris ou une fourmi, si tel est ton désir

Car en ta compagnie je prends du plaisir

Je ne fais que rire et sourire tu es si atypique

Rien en toi n'est commun ni classique ni basique

Tu éveilles en moi tout ce que j'attends depuis si longtemps

Mais parfois je me sens transparente de temps en temps

Je ne te suis pas indifférente je le sais tu me l'as déjà dit

Tu ne l'es pas pour moi car tu es l'astre solaire de ma galaxie

Tu me réchauffes me réconfortes juste par un regard un sourire

Lorsque je n'ai pas le moral il me suffit de te croiser pour survivre

A cet enfer qu'est ma vie loin de toi et sans toi je suis en enfer

Que faire pour m'enfuir ? Je porte des fers

Enchainée à cette vie commencée trop confinée

Par peur de manquer je suis en sécurité

Mais je ne vis pas comme je l'aimerai je voudrai me libérer

De ces chaines invisibles de cette vie je veux m'évader

Seras-tu celui qui m'y aidera ? As-tu le secret ?

Avec toi je partirai sans aucuns regrets

Car je sais que je serais aimée

Alors viens me délivrer

Avant que je ne m'éteigne

Que mon dernier souffle ne vienne

Le temps peut passer mais de mon cœur je ne peux t'effacer

Je suis là à espérer qu'un jour tu réalises que de moi tu ne peux te passer

Ce jour existe-t-il ? Viendras-tu ?

Je serai ton ingénue et toi ma muse

Tout cet amour qui se joue chaque nuit dans mes songes

Nos corps à corps fiévreux et désireux sans mensonges

Enlacés en fusion parfaite, harmonieux

Nous serons heureux et victorieux.

Le temps égraine les moments de vie

Et moi je rêve de combler tes envies

Etre la reine de tes nuits, chasser l'ennui

A toutes les heures de midi à minuit

Notre bonheur en sera le fruit

Défendu et si attendu

Enfin je l'aurais obtenu

Mais la réalité est tout autre

Alors je pleure et me vautre

Je n'ai pas le choix

Je reste sans voix

Je le lance ce dernier message de détresse

C'est à toi qu'il s'adresse

Vas-tu enfin ouvrir ton cœur

Et faire mon bonheur

Ou l'enfermer

Et m'empêcher de respirer ?

Toi seul as la clé

A toi de décider

Je m'en vais sur le chemin de ma destinée

Soit au point de rendez-vous donné

Avant que le précipice

Ne me conduise à l'hospice

Des femmes desséchées de n'avoir été aimées

A perdre la raison à pleurer cette triste réalité

Mais je ne veux plus pleurer

Je t'attends mon bien aimé.

Je te l'écris de mon propre sang

Viens vite je t'attends

Ma sœur l'avait retrouvée juste à temps, oui juste avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne pour toujours. Alice avait dû agir, pour elle, pour moi, pour notre famille, telle était sa dernière volonté dans ce monde cruel de mortel.

Après notre départ pour l'éloigner du danger, Bella avait sombré dans une dépression d'une telle intensité que ses parents avaient cru bon de la faire interner pour qu'elle n'attente plus à sa vie. Elle avait échappé de peu à un accident de moto, une chute du haut des falaises de la Push, et à sa rencontre avec des bêtes sauvages lors de ses longues errances dans la forêt hostile. Je pouvais remercier Jacob, de l'avoir sauvée mais il n'en pouvait plus d'être sans cesse repoussé par ma belle. Il veillait sur elle mais son père voyant son fils dépérir et rongé par la souffrance de cet amour à sens unique avait fini par avertir Charlie.

Durant deux longues années elle avait clamé son amour pour moi m'écrivant de longues lettres expédiées à la villa. Jasper envoyé par Alice relevait régulièrement ses lettres que je ne voulais et ne pouvais décemment pas lire. Je maudissais mon don, je maudissais Alice pour le sien, je dus m'enfuir pour ne plus souffrir du mal qui me rongeait de la voir ainsi se détruire.

J'avais donc quitté les miens, incapable de m'éloigner trop d'elle, j'avais fini par m'installer dans un petit appartement en face de cette maison de repos, ce mouroir d'où je devais trouver le courage de venir arracher ma douce.

Toujours aussi hanté par mes démons, je refusais qu'elle devienne un monstre sans vie. Refusant à la fois de la perdre, les nuits je m'approchais pour entendre la douce mélodie que jouait son corps pour moi, le doux parfum de son sang m'enivrait.

Je me faisais du mal autant que je lui en faisais, Alice avait fini par m'apporter son corps dont la vie fuyait pour qu'enfin j'accède à son souhait pour ne pas la perdre.

Avec une grande tristesse, je finis par capituler enfonçant mes dents dans la peau fine de son cou, injectant mon venin pour que son cœur se fige à tout jamais, son visage parut apaisé. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres et je me reflétais dans la rivière de chocolat de ses grands yeux.

« Embrasse-moi amour. » je l'embrassais et veillais sur elle le temps de sa transformation, notre non vie commençait tout juste, elle était encore plus belle et même si sa mélodie ne jouait plus pour moi, nous étions les plus heureux des immortels.

**Fin.**


	22. Venez voter!

Nous avons été agréablement surpris de voir autant de participants pour ce concours et nous sommes maintenant plus que ravis d'ouvrir les bureaux de votes !

Etant donné qu'il y a beaucoup d'histoires en compétition et qu'on sait que ça va être dur de déterminer vos 3 favoris, nous avons décidés, exceptionnellement, de vous laisser choisir vos 5 OS préférés jusqu'au dimanche 20 novembre !

Pour le faire, il suffit d'aller sur le forum :

**http:/damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr/f76-contest-n8 **

(enlevez les crochets si vous faites un copier/coller du lien)

.

Les résultats –ainsi que le nom des auteurs- seront disponibles sur ce support et sur le forum dès le 21 novembre !

.

N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur notre forum, de un, parce que c'est obligatoire pour pouvoir voter et de deux, vous pourrez ainsi avoir accès aux nombreux sujets que nous abordons, dont les annonces des prochains concours !

.

En espérant vous voir nombreux sur Damn-Addict-Lemon,

Bisous à tous !

Le staff du Forum.


	23. Résultats du concours

Et oui, après une semaine de votes intensifs qui a suivis la nombreuse participation à ce concours un peu particulier, nous allons enfin annoncer les trois premiers élus par les Damn-Addict-Lemon-Members !

Mais avant, nous vous révélons enfin qui a écrit ces histoires qui vous ont tant plus et qui vous ont été difficiles à départager :

.

« Je te hais » a été écrit par **Kalika-ma**

« Quand Aro s'ennuie » a été écrit par **kadronya**

« La lettre » a été écrit par **Htray2000**

« Jasper fait sa demande » a été écrit par **kadronya**

« Ecoute mon cœur brisé » a été écrit par **Justine**

« Déclaration facebookienne » a été écrit par **Cchope**

« A toi mon amour » a été écrit par **Sonia2003**

« Declarazione » a été écrit par **Roxylady666**

« A l'avenir… Abstiens-toi ! » a été écrit par **Justine**

« Dissertation » a été écrit par **Pollypocket51**

« Joyeux anniversaire Rosalie » a été écrit par **Htray2000**

« Les déclarations du Star People » a été écrit par **kadronya**

« Histoire d'un nouveau monde » a été écrit par **Kalika-ma et Nathy**

« Liberté, Paternité, Eternité » a été écrit par **Nathy**

« Abandon » a été écrit par **Nathy**

« Rendez-vous dans huit ans » a été écrit par **Pollypocket51**

« Amer avec un i devient aimer » a été écrit par **Kalika-ma et Nathy**

« Le pari » a été écrit par **Htray2000**

« Feuille d'automne » a été écrit par **Sleety**

« Dernier souhait » a été écrit par **Nathy**

.

Alors, aviez-vous devinez qui se trouvait derrière les histoires que vous avez lu ?

.

Et maintenant, il est temps de vous annoncer les trois gagnants du concours n°8 du forum Damn-Addict-lemon :

En **troisième position**, il s'agit, en **ex-æquo**, de

**« Je te hais » **de Kalika-ma

et

«** Rendez-vous dans huit ans »** de Pollypocket51

.

La **seconde place** revient à

**« Feuille d'automne »** de Sleety

.

Et la **PREMIERE PLACE** est attribuée à

.

.

.

**« LA LETTRE » DE HTRAY2000 !**

.

**Félicitations **à vous quatre qui remportez une bannière de votre OS ainsi qu'un avatar qui vous seront envoyés par mail, mais aussi à tous les participants ! Ça a été un vrai régal de vous lire et de vous voir aussi nombreux à proposer vos OS pour le concours ! Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs et à ceux qui ont votés car une œuvre ne peut exister sans soutien !

.

Pour ceux qui veulent découvrir l'annonce du concours n°9, rendez-vous sur le forum dès demain où il sera publié une semaine avant son commencement officiel !

Bisous à tous,

Le Staff du forum.


End file.
